Indulto
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: Tres años han pasado desde que Hans abandonó Arendelle, pero hay cosas que aún no han sido dichas. "Vengo a pedirle disculpas, su Majestad" dijo y apoyó sus rodillas en la alfombra. Post-Frozen. Sin relación con "Cuestiones sencillas"
1. Chapter 1

Tres años han pasado desde que Hans abandonó Arendelle, pero hay cosas que aún no han sido dichas. "Vengo a pedirle disculpas, su Majestad" dijo y apoyó sus rodillas en la alfombra. "Creo que el disculparse está sobrevalorado, Hans. Francamente, sólo usted necesitaba perdonar sus acciones, yo lo hice tiempo atrás, nunca he querido guardarle rencor a nadie, y no lo he hecho. Siéntase libre de estar en paz, no debe haber más castigo" expresó con sinceridad la soberana de Arendelle.

* * *

**Disclaimer: El único consuelo que me queda, es que hayan creado una historia muy bonita. Lo que reconozcan no tiene mi nombre plasmado.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **Post Frozen. No es un fic romántico, pero espero que le den una oportunidad. Si lo desean, hay leve mención de Helsa.

* * *

**Indulto**

_Donde el perdón llega_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Elsa se encaminó al salón donde se encontraba su trono, siempre que debía tratar algún asunto con los habitantes se les dirigía a ese lugar. Normalmente tales sucesos ocurrían los miércoles por la mañana y los domingos después de la celebración en la capilla, sólo asuntos particularmente importantes eran tratados en días distintos y, ciertamente, no antes de la caída del sol.

Se extrañó cuando Kai le interrumpió mientras examinaba unos documentos del reino de Corona, principalmente porque no le explicó de quién se trataba. ¡Kai conocía el nombre de cada ciudadano! Se orgullecía de decir que ella recordaba casi la tercera parte de ellos.

Volviendo al asunto, no sabía quién era la persona que pidiera una audiencia real, pero en unos momentos lo averiguaría. Unos guardias abrieron las puertas de par en par, siendo sincera todavía le incomodaba el aumento de personal en el castillo.

"Pero es necesario Elsa", se regañó. Tan ensimismada iba en sus pensamientos que las puertas se cerraron tras de sí, detuvo sus pasos y le pasmó ver una cabellera rojiza que creía no volvería a su territorio.

La figura se dio la vuelta e hizo un reverencia muy larga, cuando retomó la compostura Elsa no creyó lo que sus ojos tenían frente sí.

Hans Westerguard no parecía el hijo de un príncipe.

Tenía bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos, parecía haber perdido peso pero ganado una solidez en los hombros, su mirada esmeralda ya no portaba el brillo calculador de antes, tenía la sombra de una barba roja en su mentón, quizá el traje que portaba era el único rasgo de un príncipe.

Definitivamente no parecía el mismo hombre que se 'comprometiera' con su hermana tres años atrás.

Se recuperó de su momentánea perturbación y con tono comedido preguntó:

-¿A qué debo el honor de su presencia?

* * *

Era increíble cómo la frase carecía de sarcasmo, pero al mismo tiempo resultaba hiriente.

"Tranquilízate Hans, sabías que no sería sencillo", pensó.

-Su Majestad- dijo con una inclinación de cabeza a la figura que rebasaba por una cabeza.

Observó cómo la imponente rubia caminó de forma lenta hasta posarse en su asiento.

-Te escucho, Hans Westerguard- agregó la reina en tono autoritario. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de determinación y sabía que tenía preparada su mano ante cualquier movimiento en falso.

"Has trabajado mucho para acobardarte ahora"

-Quisiera intercambiar algunas palabras con usted, su Majestad. Si me lo permite- explicó con tono sincero. Ella alzó sus cejas con incredulidad.

-Vengo a pedirle disculpas, su Majestad- dijo y apoyó sus rodillas en la alfombra.

* * *

Elsa había presenciado innumerables escenarios en sus veinticuatro años de vida, pero nada le preparó para la escena que ocurría.

Él estaba pidiendo disculpas.

Con su cabeza en alto para que viera su expresión.

De rodillas.

Y en sus ojos verdes se percibía sinceridad.

No sabía que creer. Se quedó sin palabras.

-No entiendo- expresó con duda, él sonrió melancólicamente.

* * *

-No tiene por qué afligirse usted, sólo quiero ser verdaderamente sincero- Hans tenía un discurso preparado, pero todo se le olvidó en ese momento. Quería creer que ella le escucharía, no esperaba que le perdonara, pero sí quería eximir una de sus culpas, consigo mismo.

-Creo que no necesita permanecer tanto tiempo en aquella posición, puede ponerse en pie -recomendó Elsa. Él negó-. Insisto.

A él no le quedó más motivo para no hacerlo.

-Me ha tomado largo tiempo llegar hasta este lugar, desde hace algún tiempo lo he planeado, pero una parte de mí se sentía cobarde y avergonzada terriblemente.

Dos años y medio le habían permitido reflexionar enormemente.

-No justificaré mis actos, porque no sería correcto hacerlo. Tres años atrás actué de una manera deshonrosa y vergonzosa, tuve una sed de ambición y atención que me llevaron a acciones para las que no fui criado. Cometí faltas para este reino que permanecerán en mi pensamiento hasta el final de mis días. Sólo estoy aquí para hacer de su conocimiento que me arrepiento, su Majestad. Lo he hecho, verdaderamente, en los casi tres años que han pasado.

-Suena sincero, pero, ¿por qué habría de creerle? La última vez parecía que sus intenciones eran buenas y al final ocurrió un suceso reprochable.

Él suspiró, sabía que no iba a ser fácil.

* * *

Como gobernante de un reino era preciso ser consciente que la gente podía tener intenciones ocultas, al comienzo se había dejado engañar por el hombre que le miraba, pero ya no era la misma chiquilla temerosa, esta vez no sería tan sencillo pasar sobre ella.

-No quiero que se compadezca de mí, pero le haré saber lo que contribuyó a mi actual proceder -él pareció prepararse para hablar, llevó automáticamente su mano izquierda a su brazo derecho-. Al llegar a mi hogar -titubeó-, a las Islas del Sur, mis hermanos me recibieron y rápidamente decidieron qué hacer conmigo, me despojaron de mis posesiones, de mi título, mi apellido. Sólo se me permitió ser conocido como Hans de las Islas del Sur, realmente nunca les importé, pero lo que me dolió fue separarme de mi fiel compañero -se refería a Sitron, Elsa percibió que a él le dolía hablar de ello, según Anna su familia siempre le había ignorado al ser el treceavo hijo, pero no concebía cómo podían haber hecho todo eso, abandonarle de esa forma-. Me expulsaron de mis tierras y busqué sobrevivir de cualquier manera.

Calló unos momentos.

* * *

-No le negaré que las primeras semanas deseé vengarme, me fue más sencillo culpar a todo y todos -recordó la rabia inicial en esos días y negó-. Fue tonto de mi parte, su Majestad, me compadecí de mí mismo de muchas formas, al principio deseé lanzarme al mar y esperar a hundirme o ser comido por las criaturas marinas, después desperté de mi letargo, yo tuve la culpa, nadie decidió por mí, fui yo quién maquinó sus planes, quien tomó la espada y otras cosas de las que no se debe estar orgulloso.

Vio a la reina asentir en acuerdo.

-Cuando me di cuenta que no debía derrumbarme, realicé innumerables cosas para no perecer sin pedir perdón. Trabajé como mozo de cuadra, campesino, jardinero, mesero en bares, en la tripulación de un buque, en fábricas, llevé a cabo tareas para las que nunca estuve preparado y que no pensé llevar a cabo -a su mente acudieron todas las noches de sin descanso, los días sin probar bocado, las veces en que no tenía un techo en el que resguardarse de las bajas temperaturas, los agujeros de sus ropas, las heridas obtenidas, las caras de toda la gente solidarizada con él-. Todo eso me hizo cambiar, su Majestad.

* * *

Se negó a pensar que él hubiera ensayado un discurso de tal magnitud.

"Realmente es sincero", admitió para sí e hizo nota en cortar ciertos lazos con las Islas del Sur.

-¿Cómo es que ahora viste de esa forma, Hans?- preguntó sin saber si omitir o no su apellido.

Él sonrió irónico.

-Alguna de mis hazañas habrá llegado a oídos de mis familiares, sin duda. Algún conocido debió haberse percatado de mi destino, no lo sé. No deseo indagar en ello, probablemente el que me mezclara en algunos asuntos de índole política les hizo ver que yo no estaba del todo perdido.

-¿Entonces no planea regresar a las Islas del Sur?- cuestionó Elsa. Hans negó enérgicamente.

-Las Islas del Sur ya no son mi hogar, en realidad nunca lo fueron, su Majestad. Mi hogar estaba con mi amigo, sólo regresé a ellas en busca de mi única familia. Porto esta ropa -dijo señalando su vestimenta azul-, en señal de respeto hacia usted. La fortuna de no tener nada es poder contar con verdaderos amigos, uno de ellos me ha ofrecido un lugar en su tripulación y planeo aceptar, si vuelvo a las tierras que me vieron nacer será por obligación.

Había madurez en sus palabras.

* * *

-Creo que el disculparse está sobrevalorado, Hans. Francamente, sólo usted necesitaba perdonar sus acciones, yo lo hice tiempo atrás, nunca he querido guardarle rencor a nadie, y no lo he hecho. Siéntase libre de estar en paz, no debe haber más castigo- expresó con sinceridad la soberana de Arendelle, le observó de pies a cabeza para recordar ese momento. Guardaría su vestido verde primaveral, sus pequeñas zapatillas color marrón, el collar en su largo cuello, la sonrisa en su cara y el orgullo que se reflejaba en sus facciones.

-Le estoy completamente agradecido -realizó una nueva reverencia-. ¿Se encuentra su hermana Anna?

-Me temo que no, hace una semana partió con su esposo Kristoff para su viaje de bodas, no regresará en algún tiempo.

-Quizá en otro momento será -dio un suspiro-. Si no tengo la oportunidad, ¿podría comunicarle mi arrepentimiento a su Alteza?

La rubia asintió.

-Se lo agradezco -guardó silencio unos momentos-. No deseo importunarle más, su Majestad. Si nuestros caminos no vuelven a cruzarse, espero que tenga una larga y próspera vida. Y si llegara a necesitar algo de este servidor, no dude en buscarme, estaré dispuesto a lo que me pida. Nos vemos, su Majestad.

Inclinó su cabeza y procedió a salir del salón.

-Hans, espere- llamó la reina y dándose la vuelta le vio de pie. Caminó lentamente hacia él.

* * *

-¿Te gustaría acompañarnos a Olaf y a mí durante la cena? Es muy tarde para que partas- incluso Elsa no pudo explicarse el porqué de su invitación.

-¿No es alguna molestia? Si salgo ahora, puede que el crepúsculo no haya ocurrido.

-Mucho me temo que ya lo hizo -señaló el reloj de su abuelo-. Y no es molestia alguna.

El pelirrojo le ofreció su brazo.

-Entonces será un honor acompañarle en su mesa, su Majestad- tímidamente Elsa posó su mano en el espacio de su antebrazo.

-Puedes llamarme Elsa- Hans le sonrió sinceramente.

-Entonces, Elsa será.

Se encaminaron al comedor.

Nada determinaba si era el principio de un gran amor, pero era el comienzo de una posible amistad.

Sólo el tiempo diría.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Saludos!**

**Está bien, está bien. Si alguien aquí leyó mi otra historia, les juro que si planeo escribir la que tengo en mi imaginación. Pero, ¿no creen que se ve muy vacía la sección de Frozen en español? En fin, incluso la de inglés me parece pequeña :)**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Entendible? ¿Agradable? ¿Lo desecho? ¿Perdonarían a un alma como la de él?**

**No soy ingenua y sé que no toda la gente cambia, pero soy humana y guardo la esperanza de que por lo menos el 60% de la gente lo haga [¡oh vamos! hasta los preservativos aseguran mayores porcentajes XD]. Si no es así, no moriré el día de mañana. Con respecto al título, el indulto lo explicaré de alguna forma como el perdón que se le ofrece a alguien de sus castigos, aunque la falta no se elimina. El fic no está corregido, por lo que me disculparán si tengo alguna falta.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**HoeLittleDuck**

**PD. No me enojo si dejan algún pequeñito comentario en el recuadro de aquí abajito :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: El único consuelo que me queda, es que hayan creado una historia muy bonita. Lo que reconozcan no tiene mi nombre plasmado.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias: **Post-Frozen. Espérense cualquier cosa de mí.

* * *

**Indulto**

_Donde se fortalecen nuevas relaciones_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

A menudo, Elsa se vanagloriaba con el hecho de que podía tener tiempos libres de todas sus responsabilidades. Sin embargo, era una mentira de la que trataba de convencerse día con día. No tenía tiempo para hacer amistades, asistir a reuniones banales sólo para divertirse, caminar en el pueblo sin obtener la completa atención de los demás transeúntes, platicar con alguien sobre lo atareado de ser reina.

Tenía que ser completamente sincera consigo misma; Olaf era una completa lindura, pero era principalmente una creación de su infancia, resultaba ser perspicaz cuando era necesario, mas su amiguito no era el indicado para ser partícipe de sus tribulaciones como soberana; Anna, bueno, su hermana era una joven madura, sólo que lo sentimental nublaba su buen juicio, no era como si ella misma no lo hiciera a veces, pero de la pelinaranja a ella había una diferencia notable.

Cabía aclarar que no estaba menospreciando a las personas más importantes de su vida, sino que a veces se preguntaba lo que sería tener a alguien más en quien confiar o, mejor dicho, conversar sobre temas muy elaborados concernientes a su reino.

Suspiró, era profundamente tediosa la labor de una reina, mucho mayor si era en extremo joven. Las responsabilidades le consumían en demasía y no podía sino desear ser como las demás jovencitas de veinticuatro años. No era el rumbo de casarse el que le preocupaba, amaba su actual libertad -pero sabía que en algún momento debía desposarse- y no pensaba atarse hasta que hubiera considerado verdaderamente el asunto. Eso de querer demostrar su edad seguía el rumbo de no estar más en soledad.

Tal vez allí radicaba el asunto, pasó trece años recluida en su habitación y ahora sólo el sitio era uno distinto, su estudio privado. O el que fue de su padre, la intención era la misma. Lo abandonaba cuando debía probar alimento -si tenía oportunidad de salir, desafortunadamente- o debía atender una audiencia en el salón. Ambas opciones en los días monótonos, por supuesto. Se preguntaba cómo era que lo hacían los reyes de naciones de mayor extensión. Encogió sus hombros, no tenía tiempo para responder interrogantes que no serían de gran relevancia. Arendelle, afortunadamente, era pequeño. Un pueblo solvente, próspero, con visión hacia el futuro, que le provocaba un orgullo inmenso cuando debía resolver asuntos de índole política.

Nuevamente un suspiro abandonó de sus labios, estaba organizando la manera más diplomática de limitar su contacto con las Islas del Sur; en investigaciones recientes, había descubierto que el rey actual estaba volviéndose mezquino con su pueblo y ella no quería estar muy relacionada con un gobernante que prefiriera engrandecerse a costa de su pueblo. Franciasa ya había tenido una revolución años atrás y sus pérdidas humanas fueron lamentables.

Aunado a sus investigaciones, el trato al menor de los hermanos, Hans, no era adecuado. Aceptaba que él intentó matarla y que manipuló a su pequeña hermana, pero estando en su situación ella habría buscado la manera de provocar un bien a Anna, brindando el apoyo adecuado, no negándole todo aquello que conocía para hacerle 'aprender la lección'. Era una suerte que el pelirrojo no hubiera acumulado el odio, sino encontrado a personas que le valoraran sin ellas ser de su familia.

Corroboró que la información en el papel fuera la correcta e introdujo la punta de la pluma en el tintero. Realizó una 'E' redondeada, seguida de la l, s y a curveadas, continuó con el Arendelle y finalizó su firma al pie del documento. Lo alzó y sopló sobre la parte baja. Kai lo había redactado bajo su dictado y sólo necesitó ser comprobado antes de decirse que estaba listo.

Escuchó unos toques en su puerta y levantó la mirada.

-Adelante -indicó enrollando el papel y tomando el sello con lacre. Apareció Kai y, tras de él, un sirviente, el cual cargaba una caja de tamaño medio. Enarcó una ceja de manera interrogante.

Kai avanzó hasta ella, realizó una reverencia con la que su cabello castaño se movió y extendió su mano, de la que sobresalía una misiva de color amarillento. Asintió en agradecimiento y señaló el otro escritorio junto al librero.

Miró con interés el papel entre sus dedos, era un sello común, por lo que no podía decir que provenía de algún reino o conocido en específico. La giró y encontró escrito el nombre del remitente.

Hans Andersen, como ahora se llamaba el pelirrojo de las Islas del Sur. Curioso destino había tenido para llegar a ser adoptado por un anciano y tener un verdadero hermano, Fredrik, de los que le había hablado en su carta del mes anterior.

Cuatro meses habían pasado desde que él llegó a pedir perdón y mantenido una breve correspondencia sobre los distintos quehaceres de su vida. Hans ya había recorrido Eruopa con los asuntos marítimos en los que se había inmiscuido y el amigo que le ofreció su apoyo también le brindó una familia. Esperaba lo mejor para el pelirrojo.

Rompió el sello pero escuchó un ruido desconcertante. Bajó su mirada azulada al papel.

_No abras la caja hasta terminar de leer la carta._

Sonrió y decidió seguir las instrucciones de Hans.

_Las playas de Epana te envían los saludos más cordiales, Elsa. El calor del verano epanol se solidariza con los incordios que pueda haber en Arendelle, deseo plenamente que tus tribulaciones pasadas estén disminuyendo y, de no ser así, tengo la solución más adecuada para ellas. Mi especialidad es acudir a ayudar a las damiselas en apuros._

-Que frase tan arrogante, Hans -musitó levantándose de su asiento de cojín verde, para dirigirse con pasos lentos al otro escritorio. Escuchaba lo que parecía un rasguño.

_Acabas de pensar en mi arrogancia, lo sé. Me da gusto que lo hayas hecho._

Soltó una carcajada.

_Ahora ríes, he logrado mi objetivo de disminuir tu fatiga, dame el crédito de animar a la reina de Arendelle._

_Pues bien, reitero me encuentro en Epana, un lugar hermoso que previamente no tuve el completo privilegio de visitar. Deberías hacer un viaje breve a zonas como ésta, no es muy lejos de Arendelle, así que no deberá precisar de mucho tiempo apartado de tus obligaciones._

_Empero eres una reina muy responsable y quieres ser como Atlas (1), llevando sobre tus hombros todo lo concerniente a tu pequeño país. Te terminará matando, pequeña rubia._

_¿A qué se debe mi monólogo, te preguntarás? Seguramente también estás escuchando sonidos extraños de la caja y querrás saber el meollo del asunto. Eres un poco predecible, Elsa._

_¿Pretendes acabar contigo? Sé que no soy el rey (y ahora agradezco infinitamente no serlo, de verdad), pero no te extralimites, respira y trata de hacer todo lo que quieres._

_Ya llega la parte importante, no impacientes. No debes exigirte demasiado, Elsa. Disfruta de momentos de libertad. En el futuro no te hará bien desperdiciar tu juventud, te lo digo por experiencia._

_Ahí está el papel tu nuevo amiguito; no, no planeo hacerte tener una responsabilidad de tamaño monumental. Estando en la selva epanola, encontramos un ave herida y la recogimos porque su destino iba a ser atroz a causa de los cazadores. La cuidamos y ahora está en perfecto estado. He decidido que podría hacerte compañía y sería una adición perfecta para tu solitario estudio. _

_Los cuidados que requiere son muy pocos, porque sé que no querrías que fueran tus sirvientes quienes se encargaran de velar por él. Sólo necesitas alimentar al loro, darle un espacio, juguetes, agua y tu especialidad, cariño. Te podrás percatar que yo no seré el mejor para ofrecérselo, pero pensé que tú sí._

_¿Quieres saber algo más de él? Te podrás entretener enseñándole algunas palabras. _

_Así que allí lo tienes. Un buen compañero, que te hará disfrutar grandes momentos y no te distraerá demasiado de tus responsabilidades como soberana. Y, lo que es mejor, es resistente al frío._

_Lamentablemente, no tendrás el privilegio de nombrarlo, mi sobrino se ha encargado de la tarea, espero 'Birdy (2)' no parezca muy pueril para ti, considera que es un infante._

_Eso ha sido todo, su Majestad. He ahí el porqué de la mercancía que ha llegado a sus aposentos._

"Que manera de utilizar la solemnidad", reflexionó llegando a las últimas palabras. Sonrió.

_Espero hayas asimilado la enormidad de mi gesto y aprecies el lugar que ocupará Birdy en tu vida. Siendo así, sin otro motivo que convenga mencionar aquí, me despido afectuosamente, permanezco a tu disposición y deseo que la próxima noticia de ti sea distinta a las que he tenido en el pasado._

_Hans A._

_PD. La única palabra que conoce es 'Elsa', me he encargado de enseñársela, hazle saber que eres ella. Las horas que tardé deben valer la pena._

Rió brevemente y abandonó el papel en la superficie de madera, muy cerca de la caja, que hasta ese momento se percataba tenía diminutos orificios para que Birdy pudiera recibir aire.

Con delicadeza comenzó a levantar la tapa y se encontró con el pequeño loro que recibió como regalo.

Sus ojos marrones la observaron con detenimiento, buscando algún indicio de posible daño. Su mano derecha se aproximó lentamente hasta la cabeza amarillenta del pequeño para acariciarlo con ternura. Birdy dejó escapar un sonido de satisfacción y con su pico oscuro tocó el dorso para familiarizarse con ella.

Introdujo su brazo izquierdo hasta el fondo de la caja y extendió su dedo índice para que el ave de plumaje verde se posara sobre él. Sus patitas se apoyaron titubeantes, mientras ella seguía repartiéndole caricias a las alas y cabeza de Birdy.

El pecho del ave tenía un matiz amarillento que combinaba con el verde claro de las plumas de todo su cuerpo. Le alzó y lo observó, sólo junto a su ojo derecho había un círculo azulado, pero era un tono semejante al de los ojos de Anna. Sus trece o catorce centímetros hacían que no pesara todavía.

-Hola bonito, soy Elsa -dijo de manera suave y los ojitos de Birdy brillaron.

-Elsa -musitó el ave con voz graciosa, ¿cómo habría hecho Hans que hablara si todavía era un bebé?-, Elsa -repitió y aleteó.

-Sí, cariño, Elsa -caminó con dirección a la puerta, algunas de sus responsabilidades podía ser atendidas mañana.

.

.

.

* * *

1\. Atlas: En la mitología griega, condenado a cargar el mundo sobre sus hombros.

2\. Birdy: Vendría a representar 'pajarito' en español.

.

**¡Hola!**

**No pensé agregar algo aquí, pero súper sorprendida de haberlo hecho. **

**En primer lugar, va dirigido a _'A Frozen Fan'_, que simplemente me dio la idea en nuestro minuto de escribir lo primero que nos llegara a la cabeza, y también a una pequeña amiguita lectora, _Ana Ivet_. Después de ellas, para el que esperara una continuación.**

**¿A dónde voy con esto? Una, a complicarme la vida XD, porque es otro fic agregado a los que pretendo seguir. Si se pueden dar cuenta (yo me hubiera refrescado con el cap1), el capítulo tiene nombre que comienza con _Donde..._, pretendo que los que vengan también sean así. Dos, porque me atrajó hacer algo más y para qué hacer algo nuevo que puede quedar inconcluso. Busco que no se parezcan demasiado mis historias y espero lograrlo.**

**¿Cuándo se actualizará? Buena pregunta, puede que no se deba tanto a falta de inspiración, sino de tiempo. Será lo mismo que con otras historias, balancearé mi atención en actualizarlas cuando pueda, pero lo haré. Tengo un sentido de responsabilidad enorme, así que no piensen que abandonaré los fics. Me servirá para no estresarme, no saben cuánto evito hacerlo y hasta el momento lo he logrado (espero no me parta un rayo ahora).**

**No me queda más por decir, ****cuídense mucho, hasta que lleguen a ver una actualización mía,**

**¡un abrazo enorme!**

**HoeLittleDuck**

**PD: He olvidado aclararlo, no tiene relación con "Cuestiones sencillas".**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: El único consuelo que me queda, es que hayan creado una historia muy bonita. Lo que reconozcan no tiene mi nombre plasmado.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias: **Post-Frozen. Espérense cualquier cosa de mí.

* * *

**Indulto**

_Donde evitas tropezar con la misma piedra_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Muchas veces era injusto que la vida te diera nuevas oportunidades y el pasado llegara a tentarte para que volvieras a ensañarte en lo que hacía daño. Y no sólo a ti, sino a los otros.

Hans se despojó de sus botas y calcetines, dobló el final de su pantalón negro y dejó que sus pies disfrutaran de la sensación granulosa, pero suave, de la superficie bajo ellos. El reloj indicaba las doce, por lo que la arena de la playa tenía una temperatura cálida.

Continuó su camino inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Se hundía con cada paso que daba y las plantas de sus pies iban adquiriendo un tono más oscuro con la arena humedecida que se adhería a su piel. Mas, por caminar cerca de la orilla, constantemente perdían toda suciedad; las olas se encargaban de eliminar cualquier rastro en cuestión de segundos.

Con una bocanada aspiró una enorme cantidad de aire. Sintió el sabor de las gotas de agua salada en su lengua y recordó el lugar en que nació, que le tenía en su situación actual. En toda su extensión, las Islas del Sur estaban rodeadas por mar; vasto e imponente sobre ellas, por el que algunas veces al año los que vivían en sus costas sufrían inundaciones. Estar en las playas de Epana le hacía comparar lo que fue vivir allí.

No, tenía que ser sincero.

En realidad, toda su estancia en el mar le hacía recordar el territorio en que nació y vivió casi dos décadas de su existencia. Claro que era difícil apartar completamente a las Islas del Sur de sus pensamientos, se había formado allí y muchas vivencias ocurrieron a lo largo de ese tiempo. Más allá de las experiencias básicas de andar, hablar, instruirse; también aprendió lo que le hizo comportarse como un ser cruel.

La culpa no era toda de su familia, pero perdía el tiempo tratando de hallar explicaciones plausibles a su actuar. Ahora no quería seguir errando y trataba de encaminarse hacia un rumbo correcto.

Era por eso que no podía retornar a ser el príncipe que su hermano de sangre quería. No, ya era muy tarde. No estaba siendo rencoroso, pero no creía en que el Rey de las Islas del Sur tuviera una preocupación genuina por él, palabras que Elsa repitió en la carta que le hizo llegar.

¡Por todos los cielos! Un año atrás se cruzó con Hugo y el gesto de desdén recibido estaba marcado en su memoria.

No volvería a una tormentosa relación fraternal plagada de insultos, menosprecios y recriminaciones.

La idea de que nuevamente se le facilitaran las cosas y tuviera privilegios muchos mayores a los actuales era tentadora, claro; había vivido veintitrés años rodeado de lujo, no se podía perder toda la costumbre pasados sólo tres años, no era tan sencillo. Mas poco a poco iba haciéndolo.

Se encontraba completamente agradecido con quienes le ayudaban a enderezar su camino y vivir para ser alguien de quien enorgullecerse. Su nuevo padre, su hermano Fredrik junto a su esposa y su adorable sobrino Georg, los tripulantes del barco, Elsa de Arendelle…

Estaba terminantemente decidido, el Rey de las Islas del Sur no utilizaría un chantaje barato con Elsa para que ella no cortara muchas de sus relaciones diplomáticas con él.

Ése era el único motivo sino, ¿qué interés podría haber tenido el primogénito de los Westerguard comunicándole a ella su deseo de recuperar al pequeño Hans?

Hugo Westerguard había descubierto que la debilidad de Elsa era la familia, pero no reparó en que ella era mucho más lista a pesar de su juventud. Elsa había sido la primera en intuir la táctica que el Rey quiso emplear y se lo había comunicado en la misiva que llevaba en su bolsillo (la joven utilizó el suficiente tino por si él quería retomar su relación con la Familia Real).

Sus pensamientos se desviaron del tema central, que era la 'decisión bondadosa' de su hermano Hugo en regresarle su título y apellido, para encargarse de la gobernante de Arendelle. Nunca habría creído que tendría una relación amistosa con la mujer a quien quiso matar y que consideró otra de las reinas o princesas mimadas que abundaban en los alrededores.

¿Quién era él para juzgar, de cualquier manera?

Ahora la rubia ocupaba un sitio importante en su vida y…

-¡Tío Hans! -llamó una voz apartándolo de sus reflexiones-. ¡Tío Hans! -repitió la vocecita de su sobrino de cuatro años. Giró en dirección al sonido y lo halló corriendo hacia él-. Tío Hans, mami dice que es hora de comer, ¡el postre es chocolate! -exclamó el pequeño castaño brincando en la arena. Sus ojos azules brillaban ante la idea de poder disfrutar del preciado dulce que pocas veces consumían al encontrarse en el mar. -¡Vamos! -pidió Georg dándole la mano-. ¡Rápido! -insistió llevándole en la dirección del navío-. ¡Papi se lo comerá!

A lo lejos vio a su hermano Fredrik riendo mientras agitaba su mano en apuro, otro con el gusto por el chocolate.

Revolvió los cabellos castaños de Georg con su mano libre: -Si tu papá se come tu chocolate, yo te daré el mío, ¿qué te parece? -preguntó con voz divertida.

Su sobrino se detuvo y se giró para verlo con sus ojos abiertos ampliamente. Se quedó pensativo unos segundos y, de antemano, Hans supo su respuesta.

-No tío, si papi se come mi chocolate, los dos comemos el tuyo -sonrió sin poder evitarlo al oír las palabras de Georg, ojalá así hubiera sido en las Islas del Sur, una relación sana y equitativa. -Pero papi no se come mi chocolate -susurró al final.

Rió y cargó al menor, que llenó de arena su camisa de botones azul con el movimiento de sus pies.

-Cuidado, tu mamá no me dejará comer si estoy sucio -dijo, y provocó que Georg se mantuviera como una estatua.

Avanzó con el niño en brazos y abordó el enorme barco del que la familia era dueño, junto con otros, utilizado para navegar en los mares atendiendo diferentes asuntos. Llegó al compartimiento donde estaba el comedor.

Henrik -su padre-, Fredrik y su cuñada Agathe les esperaban para almorzar, sentados en alrededor de la mesa de madera clavada al suelo, donde descansaba un recipiente con sopa. Recibió un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de su padre y bajó a Georg antes de señalar sus pies sucios.

Agathe rió y negó, invitándole a sentarse.

-Recuerda que son vacaciones y sólo está la familia, no podrás avergonzar a nuestra morada con tu aspecto -manifestó ella con gracia.

Realizó una sonrisa de lado antes de asear sus manos y ocupar su asiento.

Él ahora era un Andersen y estaba orgulloso.

No volvería a lo que le hacía daño.

* * *

Elsa observó el atardecer del último día de agosto a través de la ventana de su habitación, reclamándose otra vez el breve accidente ocurrido horas atrás.

Ya había descubierto que el amor era la manera de controlar sus poderes, no entendía por qué se había descontrolado y casi herido a Anna. No fue su intención, pero había veces en que su hermana era muy cabezota -mucho más que ella misma- y le costaba aceptar las situaciones, insistiendo hasta descontrolar a los demás.

Anna había tardado diez años en dejar de aparecer por su puerta, ¿qué esperaba ahora?, ¿que aceptara de forma tan sencilla que era amiga de Hans?

-Como si fuera a hacerlo -masculló en tono bajo. La pelinaranja tenía su derecho en dar su opinión.

Sin embargo, Anna no estaba siendo del todo justa. Comprendía que no confiara en esa amistad surgida con el pelirrojo -por lo ocurrido en el pasado-, pero también Hans se merecía una oportunidad y ella se la estaba dando.

¡¿Por qué sus peleas tenían como objeto a Hans?!

No era que fuera indispensable en su vida, sólo lo valoraba como su amigo. Claro, él había logrado tener un sitio importante y dudaba desplazarlo de allí…

¡Pero es que Anna no entendía!

Hans ya no se merecía el resentimiento que su hermana le daba, ya había sido suficiente tiempo y él había pagado, con creces, lo que hizo. Estaba sanando y esta vez era genuino en su forma de ser.

No se estaba casando con él, era su buen amigo.

Pero ahora Anna insistía en que tenía planes secretos y por eso se acercaba a ella. ¿Quién de las dos fue la que desconfió de él hacía tres años? Anna no, por supuesto.

Rió y escuchó el sonido de los toques en su puerta.

Realmente, ¿por qué discutían a causa de Hans? Anna debía confiar en ella y no en él, si ocurría algo sería ella quien lo enfrentaría -si es que su hermana podía quedarse sentada esperando-.

Se alejó de la ventana y decidió que lo mejor era conversar con su hermana, en el pasado se aisló tontamente de quienes quería y no funcionaba así. Ahora trataría de actuar correctamente, nada de puertas cerradas o secretos de gran magnitud (la ubicación de su caja de chocolates no contaba). Abrió la puerta blanca de su habitación y sonrió ante la imagen.

Anna estaba sentada apoyada en la pared frente a su puerta y Olaf se encontraba de pie con su manita alzada, Birdy sobre su cabeza, que estaba inclinado (ambos habían sido quienes tocaron, con su mano y pico, respectivamente).

Rápidamente su pequeña ave aleteó y se posó sobre su hombro, su amiguito de nieve la abrazó y Anna se levantó titubeante, sin saber qué hacer. Abrió sus brazos, invitándola a acercarse.

-¿Sabes que lo odio, no es así? -susurró su hermana en su oído, mientras Olaf hacía sonidos de incomodidad por verse apretujado entre ellas. Rieron al separarse y el muñeco se despidió divertido.

-Claro que lo sé, Anna. Siento enojarme contigo y hacerte volar hasta el extremo de la habitación -dijo apenada, recordando que hacía algunas horas creó una fuerte ventisca que separó a su hermana de ella y la mandó al sillón en el salón de retratos-. No pretendo cambiar tu opinión, sólo que aceptes que es mi amigo -completó, observando a su hermana con una leve sonrisa. Ella removió su vestido verde y asintió.

-Lo sé -admitió Anna, suspirando mientras se cruzaba de brazos-. Es sólo que… -su frase quedó inacabada.

-Puedo cuidarme, hermana -expresó con solemnidad-. Si sus intenciones fueran hacerme daño lo enfrentaría, aunque sería perder a uno de mis pocos amigos. Tengo la certeza que no debo pensar así -alisó la falda negra de su vestido, había sido arrugada cuando se sentó en el suelo de su habitación.

Anna la miró.

-¿No te enamorarás de él? -preguntó, y en su voz había un deje de curiosidad.

Lo pensó durante unos momentos y se encogió de hombros, salió de su habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Por ahora es mi amigo, Anna -Birdy jugueteó con su distinguida trenza-. En su momento, cruzaré ese puente. _La verdadera sabiduría está en reconocer la propia ignorancia (3) _-su hermana le dirigió una mirada intrigada mientras avanzaban en el pasillo, rió, Anna había evitado la cultura griega y sus sabios.

-No lo entiendo -musitó la princesa-. ¿No sabes si estás enamorada de él o no sabes si no te enamorarás de él? -cuestionó haciendo un mohín divertido con sus labios.

-No sé si me enamoraré de Hans -admitió-. No lo sé… pero mejor concluyamos ese tema, decías que no te agradaba -agregó sonriente.

Los ojos verde agua de Anna brillaron.

-Sí, pero ya aprendí que las conclusiones precipitadas no siempre son muy buenas -realizó una pausa alargada-…sirve analizar lo que hicimos en el pasado.

Asintió, sabía lo que era encontrarse con los mismos obstáculos y lo difícil que era no volver a caer en sus redes.

.

.

.

* * *

3\. Frase de Sócrates.

.

**¡Hola!**

**Domingo bonito con actualización en dos fics *baile de alegría***

**Ahora, comentando el capítulo...**

**Realmente lo leí terminado y sé que -en una expresión muy utilizada por mí- me la prolongué. No sé si mezclé lo que ya había borrado y me confundí, peeeero creo que se tornó confuso (lo he leído más de una vez y no logro hallar la respuesta). Por si lo fue o no, me guié en base al título: El error de Hans estuvo en que llevó la mala situación con su familia a la realidad; el de Elsa, aislarse por el temor y la desconfianza. Lo juro, traté de hacerlo lo más claro posible, pero me dejé llevar T-T, ya lo he dicho, divago, y divago, y divago.**

**Mejor me dejo de explicaciones, creo que ya han aceptado cosas más extrañas de mi parte xD; en todo caso, pueden preguntar por dónde iba la cosa.**

**Ahora con ellos, ****¿quieren que vuelvan a verse?, por ahora están en diferentes puntos y su comunicación es mediante cartas, así que el Helsa aun no es muy concreto, ¿lo reúno? Me guiaré en opiniones ;D**

**¿Alguna vez han evitado _'tropezar con la misma piedra'_? La mayor parte del tiempo es inconsciente, así que tal vez la respuesta pueda no ser positiva.**

**Bueno, feliz semana****, ****cuídense mucho, hasta que lleguen a ver una actualización mía,**

**¡un abrazo enorme!**

**HoeLittleDuck**

**PD: Recuerden, escriban si así les place, lean si así lo desean, u opinen si lo creen necesario.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: El único consuelo que me queda, es que hayan creado una historia muy bonita. Lo que reconozcan no tiene mi nombre plasmado.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias: **Post-Frozen. Espérense cualquier cosa de mí.

* * *

**Indulto**

_Donde haces con tu vida lo mejor de ella_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Con gracia, Hans descendió de un salto de la embarcación, sus pies cayeron sólidamente en la superficie de madera del puerto de las Islas del Sur, el lugar que le vio nacer. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, vio los rostros de reconocimiento e incredulidad de los hombres que resguardaban la entrada principal al reino, que no impidieron su avance a través del camino que llevaba a las calles de la isla más importante del archipiélago.

Avanzó con determinación hacia el castillo de la Familia Real, siendo objeto de las miradas curiosas de los habitantes; todos ellos, sin excepción, conocían de su destino al ser tachado en el árbol genealógico; y readmitido tiempo después, gesto que rechazó al no querer formar parte de la familia. Recibió indiferente las especulaciones de las personas y sólo se concentró en el asunto que le llevaba a la isla.

Llegó a las enormes puertas de madera que separaban al castillo del exterior y con un asentimiento de los guardias se le permitió el paso, sabía que para todos ellos él nunca dejaría de ser el señorito Hans. Constantemente los sirvientes resultaron tener más contacto con los numerosos hijos de los difuntos reyes.

Realizando un suspiro ignoró lo anterior y, sin embargo, con su primer pisada en las piedras desgastadas del camino, volvió al pasado. Eso era lo malo de retornar al lugar en que creció, le apartaba de la realidad.

Dando pasos lentos se permitió mirar añorante cada uno de los rincones que se le permitía ver del patio; hacia la derecha se llegaría al jardín de su madre -cuidado con esmero por un fiel criado-, con sus geranios, jazmines y rosas rodeando el quiosco de madera blanca donde extrañamente se acostumbraba a tomar el té en primavera; hacia la izquierda, podían encontrarse las caballerizas, con el sinfín de animales que ocupaban sus compartimientos; detrás del castillo, y con acceso desde cualquier parte, estaba el vasto campo verde con obstáculos, donde practicó muchas veces con los equinos. Continuó su travesía al entrar a la enorme residencia, sin necesitar ser precedido por el mayordomo, pues claramente conocía el rumbo que tomar.

El pasillo alfombrado acalló el sonido de sus botas, que desgraciadamente le dejó sin distracción ante las memorias que acudieron a sus pensamientos. El valioso jarrón chino que antaño estuvo ubicado junto a la pared a su derecha, y que rompió en la última vez que convivió con alguno de sus hermanos; el cuadro colgado en que se retrataba una imagen del castillo, el cual muchas veces contempló deseando ser el único dueño; el salón de retratos con las pinturas de todos los familiares de la línea Westerguard; la habitación con los tronos…

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par por los dos sirvientes y entró con la única escena que permanecía imborrable en su memoria.

Su padre, sentado durante una audiencia, con una sonrisa orgullosa al súbdito que había acudido a él, pidiendo por cualquier necesidad que tuviera; brindándole más atención que la que alguna vez le ofreció a el mismo. Todo eso seguido de la mirada de reproche cuando Hans entraba a buscarle, para tener siquiera un momento junto a él.

Sacudió su cabeza por la similitud de la situación actual. Esperaba que el resultado difiriese al pasado.

Pero es que la imagen parecía la misma, Hugo Westerguard era el vivo retrato de su padre. La misma barba castaña perfectamente recortada, el bigote con algunos vellos blancos, semejante a los que había en la cabeza con cabellera marrón; los ojos verdes de todo el clan y el porte indistinguible que caracterizaba al antiguo Rey.

El primogénito quería ser igual a su padre biológico; no obstante, sabía que nunca podría llegar a serlo. Ernst Westerguard fue un rey digno, tal vez no un padre ejemplar, que le dio a sus súbditos un pueblo del cual enorgullecerse. Hugo no lo era, no pasaron desapercibidas las malas condiciones de las calles en comparación a la opulencia del castillo, y tampoco lo hicieron los comentarios que se hacían en otros reinos sobre la mala situación que enfrentaban las Islas del Sur.

El reino estaba cayendo en desgracia, todo por el mal gobierno de su rey.

Hugo le miró con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Finalmente has decido aceptar mi humilde ofrecimiento? -preguntó con burla mal disimulada, que obligó a Hans a formar una sonrisa petulante.

-A otro perro con ese hueso -devolvió avanzando con lentitud hasta estar a unos cuantos metros del trono.

-Vaya, vaya, hermanito -dijo Hugo, soltando una carcajada amarga-. Parece que te has contaminado demasiado con los mendigos -Hans ignoró la provocación del mayor.-Incluso te han hecho olvidar los modales, ¿dónde quedó la reverencia?

Fue turno de Hans para reír, una sonora risa burlona que alimentó la furia del rey, por la amargura del rictus en su rostro. El pelirrojo se felicitó porque la falta de práctica no había disminuido su toque.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Hugo?, ¿algo no te ha gustado? -cuestionó con engañoso interés-. Ambos sabemos por qué estoy aquí.

-Esa amiguita tuya creyó en mis palabras, ¡qué ingenua! -resolvió rápidamente el gobernante. Hans sonrió de lado.

-Deja de importunarla, Hugo -expresó con calma, no había necesidad de alterarse por las palabras del otro.

-¿La defiendes, hermanito? -inquirió Hugo-. ¿Qué harás?, ¿evitarás que ella se enfrente a mí?

-No tengo por qué defenderla de tal cosa, confío en que ella puede cuidarse -introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿Entonces Weselton está en lo cierto al decir que es una bruja? -indagó el rey con curiosidad. Hans no pudo evitar la carcajada que abandonó su boca.

-¿Ahora te dedicas a relacionarte con gente patética?, qué bajo has caído, Hugo -respondió-. Sólo tú le creerías a ese loco, muchos estuvimos en Arendelle y la reina no es más que una jovencita normal con un próspero pueblo. Contrario a otros, ¿no es así? -alzó una de sus cejas-, ¿con cuántos reinos no has perdido relaciones?, ¿dos?, ¿tres?, sabes que Arendelle es otro más a la lista y creíste que podías encontrar la manera de no perderlo utilizándome.

-¿Qué pasaría si utilizo otra estrategia, como unirme a la reina? -quiso saber Hugo, mirándole detenidamente. Bufó ante la pregunta.

-Inténtalo y amanecerás muerto -aseveró-. Quiero que te quede claro Hugo, déjala en paz y a mí también, de lo contrario te arrepentirás, no soy tan débil como lo has creído en toda mi vida.

-Debería encerrarte por tu impertinencia y amenazas, Hans -advirtió el rey, levantándose de su sitio.

-Hazlo -pidió Hans-. Lo que sea que ganes con ello no te dará la satisfacción que quieres, seguirás perdiendo poder.

-¡Largo! -exigió Hugo, su rostro adquirió una tonalidad rojiza y sus ojos se mostraron fúricos.

-Como desees, sólo recuerda lo que te he dicho, vive tu vida sin molestarme, que yo viviré la mía -dijo dándose la vuelta para encaminarse a las puertas-. Adiós, _hermanito_ -se despidió agitando su mano, esperando que, en efecto, fuera la última vez.

Escuchó la rotura de un cristal cuando las puertas de la habitación se cerraron tras de sí.

* * *

Sus ojos azules deambularon a lo largo de su escritorio, lleno de papeles con asuntos que requerían resolverse, afortunadamente, no en la brevedad posible. Dejó la pluma seca sobre el papel en blanco en que pensaba redactar y con un suspiro apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento.

Elsa no podía creer que no disfrutara de algún momento de descanso en los últimos días, sus hombros le aquejaban un dolor por la presión constante de sus obligaciones. No comprendía cómo era que su padre podía disimularlo tan bien.

Aunque su madre era de mucha ayuda, tenía que recordar. Era una verdadera lástima que la instrucción de Anna estuviera retrasándose mucho, necesitaba el apoyo de su hermana en las cuestiones en que no se necesitara a la reina. O, en su defecto, requería un rey, con el que pudiera dividirse las responsabilidades reales.

Negó divertida por el rumbo de sus pensamientos, estaba perdiendo la cordura. Se casaría cuando lo creyera correcto, no por la presión de tener un cónyuge.

"O el apremio de otros reinos para tener a un hombre a mi lado y darle un heredero a la corona", reflexionó al recordar la misiva de una duquesa, en que le recomendaba hacerlo para que confiaran más en ella.

Levantó sus párpados y rió al sentir una presión en su mano derecha. Se irguió y miró los ojitos marrones de Birdy, que había volado hasta ella al verla fastidiada.

-Elsa -saludó el pajarito-. Cansada -utilizó una de las palabras repetidas por Anna, que se unieron a su vocabulario sin quererlo.

-No bonito -respondió, aun cuando sabía que no captaría realmente el significado, pese a ser un ave lista. Acarició su cabeza y después le dejó ascender a través de su brazo-. Necesito un descanso -concluyó esperanzada. Observó los documentos en su mesa y se decidió, no era lo más inteligente embarcarse en septiembre, pero necesitaba alejarse del reino para unas merecidas semanas de paz, luego de tres años sin un solo día para ella.

No era egoísmo, porque de no hacerlo perdería la razón y Arendelle se quedaría sin reina.

La cuestión era decidir a dónde iría.

Sonrió al recordar las palabras de Hans en una de sus cartas, miró con preocupación a su pequeño loro.

-¿Te molestaría quedarte un tiempo aquí, sin Elsa? -cuestionó temerosa, no querría apartarse de Birdy, pero ir a Epana le haría mal a su amigo-. ¿Estar con Olaf, Anna, Kristoff y Sven?

Birdy comenzó a repetir los nombres de los otros sin detenerse.

Ella rió y se lamentó separarse de él.

-Elsa tal vez irá donde Hans -le comentó, los ojitos marrones se abrieron y agregó el nombre del pelirrojo a su lista. Hans no se percató, pero el ave escuchó tantas veces el nombre de su cuidador, que lo guardó, aunque quizás no lo repitió estando con él.

-Hans, Elsa -dijo ahora Birdy. Ella asintió, aunque sonaba graciosa la manera en que entrelazó sus nombres.

-Le escribiré de cualquier forma -reveló, tomando nuevamente la pluma del escritorio, para luego sumergirla en el tintero. Pegó la parte final a su mentón y alzó su mano al encontrar las palabras, esperaba que él siguiera en el reino, o su carta se perdería sin llegar a su destinatario.

_Mis más cordiales saludos, Hans, espero tu salud esté en buenas condiciones._

_Ignoro si habrá una respuesta en camino para mi anterior carta, pero ahora deseo hacerte partícipe de la decisión que he tomado._

_Pasaré una semana en Epana, lugar que me has dicho debería visitar cuando me apeteciera descansar. Saldré la tercera semana de septiembre, espero que no debas partir antes, mas si es así, nuestro contacto seguirá siendo de la misma forma, no te preocupes._

_Pese a ello, sería agradable verte, cuandoquiera que el encuentro ocurra._

_En verdad lamento la extensión de mi carta, en otro momento podré extenderme lo suficiente. _

_Sin más por el momento, se despide con cariño,_

_Elsa (y Birdy junto a ella)._

Rió y abrió uno de los cajones para buscar un pincel. Lo halló fácilmente, después lo introdujo en la tinta y pintó la pequeña patita de su lorito.

Él, con alegría, dejó su huella en el papel. Lo limpió, dobló el papel, lo selló y abandonó para dárselo a un sirviente y que saliera con el siguiente barco.

Ya estaba decidido, sólo necesitaba preparar sus pertenencias.

Y a Anna, no podía olvidarse de ella, no le agradaría conocer su destino.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Holaaaaa!**

**Saludándoles desde lo triste de la disfonía xD**

**Ahora creo que sí hice a un Hans como el de la película, creo, ¿qué piensan?, pero es que no pude más que imaginármelo burlándose del mayor, con una calma envidiable. Aunque el otro se lo merecía, en verdad ;)**

**Y lo de Elsa, ¿creen que sí se reúna con Hans?, bueno, considerando que él ya no está en Epana, puede que no. Aunque hay una personita que sí lo sabe, y no soy yo *risa malvada* (porfas, si lo captas, no lo digas)**

**Bueno, agradezco los comentarios, los follows y los favs, y también a todo el que simplemente lee. La apreciación de mis fics me alegra mis días :')**

**Cuídense mucho, disfruten su comienzo de semana.**

**Un enorme abrazo de Olaf,**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: El único consuelo que me queda, es que hayan creado una historia muy bonita. Lo que reconozcan no tiene mi nombre plasmado.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias: **Post-Frozen. Espérense cualquier cosa de mí.

_Dedicado a **Aurora Auror**, espero le haga justicia a tu muy grandiosa idea. Gracias :D_

* * *

**Indulto**

_Donde se dan sucesos imprevistos_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Las olas balancearon el bote tempestuosamente y, después del suceso de horas atrás, Elsa volvió a temer por su vida. La tormenta estaba lejos de amainar, y por el contrario, recién daba comienzo en medio del mar.

Ella no tenía idea de dónde era el mar al que se refería, no era momento para tratar de ubicarse en medio de la oscuridad de la noche y mucho menos había un mapa cerca de allí. Había que ser sincera, en realidad no tenía más que las prendas que llevaba puesta, un poco de dinero y el navegante que pudo subir al bote salvavidas cuando se propuso escapar de la horda de piratas que se adueñaron de su navío. Si en su naturaleza hubiera estado emplear sus poderes para hacer daño a otros, la historia actual sería distinta, tal vez se encontraría en su cama del barco, esperando que terminara la tempestad.

Apretó sus dientes mientras sostenía con fuerza los bordes de madera del bote, se preguntaba cómo era que podía controlar el hielo y en medio de una tormenta no era capaz de utilizarlo. Pero la naturaleza era engañosa y el miedo aún tendía a paralizarla.

La madera bajo ella crujió por el hielo y tuvo que apartar sus manos para evitar destrozar el bote, de ocurrir, no tendrían el mínimo resguardo contra la marea. Sus sentidos se nublaban ante la impotencia de la situación, no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera rogar por salir de allí con vida.

Escuchó el estruendo de un trueno y los cielos se iluminaron con un relámpago, mostrándole claramente la ola que iba hacia su dirección.

Y, finalmente, lo inevitable ocurrió.

Una alta oleada les recubrió y otra los volcó, zambulléndolos.

Sintió la caricia del agua fría en su cuerpo, su temperatura podría afectar la vida del hombre que iba con ella. Sus oídos comenzaron a zumbar por el líquido que entró en los orificios y luchó por llegar a la superficie guiándose del instinto, sus ojos poco podían hacer en estos momentos. Con brazadas fuertes logró que su cuerpo ascendiera y su cabeza se mantuviera fuera del nivel del mar.

Miró en diferentes direcciones, desesperada.

Abrió su boca para gritar y tragó un poco de agua, trataba de mover sus brazos para mantenerse 'a flote' y buscaba divisar al pobre hombre que podría morir junto a ella.

-¡A…ron! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas y en su garganta sintió el sabor salado del agua, la escupió con sonoros tosidos, ahogados por los sonidos de los truenos, la lluvia y el oleaje. Lo encontró a unos metros de ella, precipitándose hacia el bote, logrando su cometido, lo vio tomando una cuerda para lanzársela y luego…

Luego llegó otra ola y lo perdió de vista.

Movió sus brazos con fuerza hasta el punto de sentirlos adormecidos por la energía aplicada. Recordó las palabras de su padre cuando tenía siete años y aprendía a nadar.

"En una tormenta, nunca trates de luchar contra la corriente, acompáñala, de no hacerlo, te desgastarás y ella ganará de forma rápida".

La lluvia siguió insistiendo sobre su cabeza, presionándole para seguir las palabras de su padre. Tomó su decisión y fue empujada muy lejos de donde se encontraba, suplicando a cualquier entidad divina salir con vida. El agua entraba por sus fosas nasales y su boca, le sacudía y trataba como una muñeca de trapo, le hacía estar impotente como nunca lo había sentido.

Tosió un innumerable número de veces, movió sus brazos aun cuando no los sentía y se guió por una visión en la que no confiaba, sólo hasta que llegó la completa oscuridad, horas, minutos o segundos después.

* * *

Las gaviotas graznaron melódicamente en una de las playas de las Islas del Sur. Hans había decidido que permanecerían cerca unas semanas, vigilando cualquier movimiento que Hugo pudiera hacer, relacionado con Arendelle, y por qué no, contra él mismo.

Tenía planeado que se fueran el día anterior, pero los animales se habían alejado de la costa, lo que había significado que una tormenta se acercaba.

"Y vaya tormenta la de anoche", reflexionó viendo pedazos de madera en la orilla de la playa, acompañados de algas y algunos desechos que llegaban al mar.

Lo más probable sería que pasaran lo que restaba de la temporada en las Islas del Sur o puede que se aventuraran siquiera llegar a las costas de Suedecia, territorio próximo a su actual ubicación; tal vez incluso alcanzaran a llegar a Arendelle.

Siguió avanzando para completar la caminata que daba por las mañanas y abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a una figura recostada en la arena, a unos cuantos metros. Poco podía identificar el sexo, porque se encontraba cubierta de algas y las olas le cubrían cada segundo.

Corrió velozmente y se acuclilló junto a la persona, que probablemente estaría muerta, era muy poco probable que hubiera sobrevivido la tormenta del día anterior. Le cogió en brazos para alejarla de la orilla y después comenzó a apartar las plantas marítimas, percatándose con asombro que era un cuerpo menudo, de mujer, demasiado frío para considerarlo vivo. Siguió apartando las algas y se llevó el susto de su vida.

Era Elsa.

Giró su cuerpo para tenerlo boca arriba.

-¡Elsa! -gritó desesperado, sacudiendo sus hombros sin delicadeza. ¡¿Podía alguien explicarle el porqué de la reina allí?! -¡Elsa! -pegó su cabeza a su pecho y colocó su oído sobre el sitio donde según se hallaba el corazón.

Un ligero sonido le dio esperanzas, la temperatura del cuerpo no importaba, eso no podría matarla, pero sí el agua que hubiera tragado.

-¡Despierta! -pidió moviéndola, insistiendo en que volviera en sí. No tenía cabeza para pensar en quién podría ayudar. La colocó en posición vertical esperando que pudiera ayudar a que el agua abandonara su cuerpo-. Elsa, vamos, Elsa -susurró repetidamente, preguntándose qué hacer. ¡¿Qué clase de cosas se hacían cuando alguien estaba dormido después de estar dentro del mar?!

Como el Almirante que fue en el pasado habría dicho 'Hombre al agua', pero con Elsa no.

-¡Maldita sea Elsa! ¡Despierta! ¡Con un demonio! -juró frustrado, dándole algunas palmadas sobre su espalda-. ¡Maldición! No hagas esto, Elsa -dijo enojándose con ella-. ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué hay de tu hermana, de tu muñeco, de tu pájaro?! -cuestionó sin sentido, pero ella seguía de moverse-. ¡Elsa!, ¡¿qué hay de mí, mujer?! ¡DESPIERTA! -rogó zarandeando su frágil cuerpo.

Escuchó un pequeño tosido y, reaccionando al saber que no era suyo, suspiró aliviado. Se apartó un poco y dejó que ella siguiera expulsando el agua dentro de su cuerpo, acompañada de algunas cuantas algas marinas.

Recogió sus cabellos despeinados mientras ella devolvía entusiasmada el líquido excesivo que tragó. Era la primera vez en que podía verla desarreglada y con ninguna muestra de que fuera una reina, que había estado en medio de…

-¡MALDITA SEA ELSA! ¡¿QUÉ TE OCURRE?! -preguntó iracundo-. ¡¿En el mar en octubre?! -la sujetó de los hombros y la miró con sus ojos centellantes en furia-. ¡Pudiste haber muerto! -reclamó sin detenerse a pensar en lo inapropiado de su reacción o en el control de sus acciones-. ¡Dime!

-Yo… -dijo Elsa con voz rasposa, y sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas. Él suavizó su expresión y acarició su hombro, sobre la tela azul hecha jirones.

De pronto, ocurrió algo que le sorprendió, pero no dejó de agradarle.

Ella envolvió sus brazos en torno a su cintura y ocultó su rostro en su pecho, antes de deshacerse en sollozos dolorosos.

Suspiró y eliminó todo el enojo entremezclado con preocupación; con una caricia suave dejó vagar sus brazos a través de su espalda, mientras ella se desahogaba por el miedo sentido ante la tormenta. Su llanto estaba inundado en dolor y una parte de él le afirmaba que en ella no encajaba.

No obstante, le permitió abandonarse en el abrazo hasta que pudiera tranquilizarse.

-Chis -musitó con calma, a pesar que sintió en su pecho una sensación muy fría, producto del poder de Elsa-. Ya todo está bien, estás a salvo -y siguió acunándola abiertamente; sus sollozos eran de un temor genuino pero, sorprendentemente, muy semejantes a los de su sobrino Georg cuando se lastimaba, de una forma que enternecía el corazón de quien escuchaba. ¿Cuántas veces se habría permitido llorar?

Poco a poco comenzó a recuperar la calidez en su pecho, al mismo tiempo en que el llanto de Elsa cesaba, ocasionando que el silencio reinara entre ellos.

-Gracias -se escuchó el susurro en tono áspero, ella dejó escapar una ligera tos-. Temí que… -calló y Hans se percató que le era muy difícil hablar de sus sentimientos a otra persona. Lo entendía, más bien, lo esperaba, se obtenían mejores resultados analizando sus actos que sus palabras-, no sé qué hubiera hecho de no ser por ti -continuó y lentamente se apartó de él. Sus ojos tenían sus bordes ligeramente enrojecidos por el llanto y su sonrisa era leve.

-No pienses así -se puso de pie y le tendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse-, estás fuera de peligro. Ahora, deberás acompañarme para cambiarte de ropa, puede que -negó divertido al pensar en la barbaridad que iba a decir-, bueno, no te refriarás; Agathe y tú tienen la misma complexión, podrá facilitarte alguna prenda. No lo manifiesto con intención de ofender, pero necesitas recuperar tu buen aspecto -ella asintió aumentando la longitud de la sonrisa de su cara, colocó su delgada mano sobre su palma y se impulsó para levantarse.

Sin embargo, sus pies no resistieron por completo su peso y él tuvo que detener su caída. Necesitaría alimento y un descanso para reanudar sus fuerzas. Se inclinó más y su brazo derecho fue debajo de sus rodillas, el otro tras su espalda alta; la alzó y ella realizó una exclamación de sorpresa.

-Sólo necesito -comenzó Elsa a replicar, abochornada por la posición en que se encontraban- descansar un momento, y después podré caminar -su rostro rehuía el contacto con el suyo.

-Sujétate de mi cuello, Elsa -pidió sonriendo con arrogancia, enmascarando la carcajada que quería soltar por su vergüenza. Ella siguió sus instrucciones con reticencia (junto a un gesto de dolor) y se vio obligada a mirarlo, fruncido su ceño inmediatamente al ver su sonrisa-. Sólo te estoy ayudando -dijo en respuesta, de manera burlona.

Sintió el frío en su cuello antes de que su rostro delgado delatara algún signo de diversión. Cuando él saltó, sus ojos azules brillaron y Hans no pudo más que asombrarse ante la demostración de leve malicia de la joven.

-Por favor, vámonos -rogó Elsa con voz suave, recordando la situación actual.

Empezó a avanzar y le resultó extraño, porque la única vez que la tuvo en brazos pensó en asesinarla. Ahora se había convertido en su 'salvador', aunque mucho antes nunca pensó en tal circunstancia. Sacudió su cabeza, ajeno al escrutinio de ella, y se dispuso a llegar hasta la embarcación, anclada a unos metros de su posición.

Bajó la mirada y la observó con fijeza, su fachada aparentaba ser frágil a pesar de no serlo, ya había demostrado que, al existir la oportunidad, no era del todo invencible; era un ser humano como él, tal vez con habilidades que la hacían destacar entre todos, pero era mortal y no podía olvidarlo. De lo contrario, algo pasaría.

Ella apartó la vista y miró hacia el frente, él hizo lo mismo.

-No vuelvas a buscar el peligro -musitó de manera firme. A partir de entonces, el camino estuvo plagado de silencio.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¡Celebren conmigo! ¡Viernes!**

**Bueno, en realidad no debo celebrar mucho porque tengo cosas qué hacer xD, pero ya llegó el fin de semana y la intención es lo que cuenta.**

**Sobre el capítulo, admitiré que no tenía planeado hacer así su reencuentro, pero me atrajo la manera en que Aurora me describió la escena, ¡gracias amiguita! ;)**

**¿Se imaginan lo que habría sido si la Reanimación Cardio-Pulmonar hubiera existido entonces? xD**

**¡Suerte! (tener niños cerca hace que redirija mis malas palabras hacia expresiones aptas para todo público), ¡me ha pasado como en algunas exposiciones!, tenía pensado tanto que decir, y ahora T-T**

**Lástima, aunque espero pudieran disfrutar lo anterior. _JDayC_, ojalá y cumpliera tus expectativas sobre Elsa saliendo de casa xD**

**¡Disfruten el fin de semana! (y lean muchas historias bonitas que rondan en el fandom -si son Helsa, ¡qué bien!-)**

**¡Cuídense! **

**Un beso y un abrazo,**

**HoeLD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: El único consuelo que me queda, es que hayan creado una historia muy bonita. Lo que reconozcan no tiene mi nombre plasmado.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias: **Post-Frozen. Espérense cualquier cosa de mí.

* * *

**Indulto**

_Donde encuentras la diferencia_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Con una sonrisa, Elsa observó su reflejo en el espejo del camarote que le asignaron en el barco de los Andersen. Su dedo índice recorrió el material suave del vestido entregado por Agathe, la cuñada de Hans.

Estaba acostumbrada a los vestidos de muselina y seda, los de algodón sólo formaban parte de su vestimenta nocturna. Pese a ello, tener una prenda de algodón durante el día era… extraño.

Agudizó su oído al escuchar un sonido proveniente de fuera, que significaba que ya no sólo eran Hans, Agathe y ella en el navío, sino que también estaban los otros tres integrantes de los Andersen. Rápidamente terminó de cepillar su largo cabello rubio y se colocó en pie para reunirse con los demás. El avanzar era difícil, había postergado su alimentación hasta después de asearse, por lo que sus fuerzas aún no habían vuelto del todo.

Abrió la puerta y caminó a través del amplio pasillo; tal vez los Andersen se las daban de humildes -porque según Hans su 'padre' lo fue y así lo inculcó en su hijo-, pero tenían los suficientes medios para decirse eran acaudalados. Tenían una flota de barcos, después de todo.

Llegó hasta lo que asemejaba una sala de estar y recibió una sonrisa de parte de Agathe, que sostenía a su hijo en brazos, envolviéndole con fuerza. El niño, Georg, miró a la invitada y se movió para regresar al suelo de madera.

Elsa le sonrió al pequeño cuando éste avanzó hasta quedar parado frente a ella. Unos expresivos ojos azules le miraron de pies a cabeza, intrigados.

-¿Quién eres? -cuestionó con una voz adorable, luego se señaló con su índice, Elsa vio su pequeños pantaloncitos negros y su muy arrugada camisa de botones azul-. Yo soy Georg -extendió su brazo en dirección a Agathe-, ella es mi mami, ¿tú quién eres?

Elsa rió y con ayuda de la pared, se inclinó a la altura de Georg, aunque sus músculos le exigieron mantenerse erguida.

-Me llamo Elsa, me da gusto conocerte, Georg -de alguna forma, el pequeño le recordó a su amigo Olaf; pero, claro, el muñeco de nieve fue ideado cuando niña, así que su semejanza podía deberse a ello.

Georg hizo un mohín con sus labios.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -tras de él, Agathe rió, luego avanzó hasta tocar el hombro de su hijo.

-Cariño, ella es una amiga del tío Hans, está invitada a pasar un tiempo con nosotros -los ojos de Georg se iluminaron al escuchar que era conocida de su querido tío-. Ella es una reina -Elsa se sonrojó con las palabras, era imposible que la mujer evitara mencionarlo, la pelinegra era muy abierta.

-¡¿Una reina?! -exclamó el chiquillo, brincando emocionado-. ¿Tienes una corona? -preguntó abriendo sus ojos de par en par. Elsa irguió su cuerpo y asintió-. ¿Puedo verla?

Se sintió mal por la respuesta negativa, pero el objeto estaba perfectamente resguardado en su caja fuerte.

-No está aquí, Georg -dijo de manera conciliadora-. Pero me gustaría enseñártela algún día.

-¡¿Escuchaste mami?! -Georg se dirigió a su madre, exaltado-. ¡Podré tocar una corona!

Las dos mujeres rieron al notar la emoción del niño.

-Sí, cariño, pero ahora es tiempo de comer. Tenemos que dirigirnos a la mesa, hoy el almuerzo es especial, porque hay una gran invitada con nosotros -Agathe le guiñó un ojo para que no se sintiera incomodada por las palabras, le agradaba aquella mujer. No se sintió intimidada por ser quien era, sino que la trató como una igual cuando se lo pidió. Sin ningún esfuerzo.

Georg asintió y se quedó quieto en su lugar, mientras su madre avanzaba con rumbo al compartimiento que servía de cocina. Elsa lo miró interrogante. Él alzó su rostro y le regaló una sonrisa deslumbrante para, sin previo aviso, tomar su mano y dirigirla hacia la mesa, donde corrió una silla:

-Te sentarás junto al tío Hans -dijo haciéndose el inteligente, mientras indicaba con su dedo la silla a la izquierda. Elsa rió, aunque su garganta reclamó atención; todavía la sentía rasposa por las arcadas.

-Bien, ¿dónde te sientas tú? -devolvió sin ocupar el asiento. El pequeño castaño señaló la silla a su derecha y le empujó para que se sentara, y así lo hizo. Observó cómo él se colocaba en su asiento y permanecía quieto, en espera del alimento.

"Ojalá Anna hubiera sido así", pensó apenada.

Escuchó las voces de dos hombres conversando y dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada. Un hombre mayor y otro castaño de aproximadamente treinta años, anunciaban su presencia. Ellos debían ser Henrik y Fredrik Andersen, padre e hijo, respectivamente.

Ambos inclinaron su cabeza en forma de saludo y desaparecieron en el pasillo. Ya entendía por qué era tan natural para Hans estar entre ellos, todos actuaban de manera tan sencilla y no hacían revuelo por sus identidades.

Agathe volvió con una bandeja y le hizo una negación cuando adivinó sus intenciones de levantarse. Cuando dejó el recipiente en la mesa, Elsa pudo observar filetes bien cocinados, sin poder identificar el animal de los que provendrían.

Un aroma a especias inundó sus fosas nasales y, por las horas pasadas sin comer, se sintió salivar sin demora.

Los vasos, platos, utensilios de comida y servilletas ya estaban ubicados en la mesa, por lo que Agathe procedió a sentarse, al mismo tiempo que Henrik y Fredrik volvían con ropas distintas.

-Un placer tenerla con nosotros, milady -anunció Henrik y ocupó el asiento en la cabecera de la mesa.

-Les agradezco que me reciban con ustedes, señor Andersen -respondió en tono suave. Fredrik se ubicó en la silla a la izquierda de la cabecera, junto a Agathe.

-¿Ha tenido muchas experiencias en el mar? -cuestionó entonces el 'hermano' de Hans, cortando su comida. Ella procedió a hacer lo mismo con su respectivo filete, aunque le incomodaba la falta del pelirrojo.

-No tengo inconveniente en que me tutee -él asintió-, en cuanto a mis experiencias, ésta supera a todas las que he enfrentado -Elsa miró a la entrada del comedor-. ¿Qué ha sido de Hans?

Agathe le entregó su plato a Georg y contestó:

-Salió mientras te encontrabas alistándote, Elsa, deberá llegar más tarde, dijo que era probable que no llegara a la hora del almuerzo.

-Comprendo. Señor Andersen -se dirigió al anciano-, ¿cómo se ha expandi… -calló cuando escuchó el sonido de unas botas, que avanzaban en un patrón discontinuo.

-¡Llegó tío Hans! -exclamó Georg, pero su madre le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio. Elsa frunció su ceño. Fredrik se levantó de su asiento y salió del comedor.

-¡¿Pero qué?! -le oyó decir Elsa e, instintivamente, ella se colocó en pie y avanzó hasta el pasillo principal.

Jadeó al observar la escena y rápidamente avanzó hasta llegar junto a Hans, que tenía un aspecto un tanto desagradable. Su rostro estaba levemente inflamado y alrededor de su ojo izquierdo comenzaba a verse una tonalidad violácea. En su camisa blanca había marcas de sangre, seguramente de la que había brotado de su nariz, pues debajo de ella tenía sangre seca. Su caminar era inseguro y su mano izquierda estaba presionando su costado derecho.

-Hans -musitó alarmada. Él alzó la cabeza, mientras Fredrik le ayudaba a avanzar hasta el sillón rojo-. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Él la ignoró un momento y ella caminó hasta ubicarse en el mismo sillón. Hans se dirigió a su hermano.

-Tendremos que arriesgarnos a navegar mañana -anunció y el castaño asintió.

-Iré a buscar qué colocar sobre la herida.

-¡Espera! -dijo Elsa-. Sólo se necesitará un pedazo de tela -manifestó observando a Hans de reojo, Fredrik hizo un asentimiento extrañado y fue a otra habitación.

Ella y Hans permanecieron en la estancia, observándose el uno al otro.

-¿Fue obra de Hugo? -preguntó y con timidez llevó su mano derecha cerca de su ojo, procurando concentrar el frío en ella. Hans brincó por el contacto, pero realizó una exhalación gustosa.

-Hugo tiene la tendencia de hacer que otros actúen por él -ella alzó su otra mano y la situó sobre el pómulo derecho del pelirrojo-. De alguna forma se enteró que yo no me había ido de las Islas.

Fredrik volvió con una tela azul y se la extendió a Elsa, que agradeció en silencio, apartando sus manos del rostro del ojiverde. Percibiendo su incomodidad, Hans cruzó una mirada breve con los ojos marrones de su hermano.

-En unos momentos nos reuniremos en la mesa, buscaré estar más presentable -y con eso el otro partió.

Elsa extendió la tela y con un movimiento de manos hizo aparecer un poco de nieve.

-¿Realizó alguna amenaza? -habló al mismo tiempo que presionaba el área hinchada. Él se removió incómodo por el toque en su herida.

-No, pero ahora no hay más personas en el barco que nosotros, es riesgoso irse, pero no quiero que ellos estén en peligro, tú tampoco, Elsa -reveló Hans en tono bajo-. No me perdonaría que le hicieran daño a las personas que más han hecho por mí -confesó al final, tomando de sus manos la tela, para ser él quien la sujetara.

-A todos nos importas, como tú a nosotros, Hans -susurró en respuesta. Le vio cubrirse el ojo.

-Y eso es lo que él quiere aprovechar, Elsa -manifestó Hans y realizó un suspiro-, antes no podía, pero ahora es distinto. En mi vida pasada sólo había algo que importaba, que era yo mismo, hoy día, todo ha cambiado, y Hugo lo sabe, yo lo sé.

-Las personas que queremos son nuestra mayor fortaleza, no nuestra debilidad -agregó confiada.

-Nuestra debilidad proviene de nosotros mismos, Elsa -respondió él y se levantó-. Iré a cambiarme la camisa.

Elsa asintió y se quedó sola, pensando en las palabras de Hans. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que una persona que intentó matar en el pasado, por intereses personales, ahora quería actuar de una forma carente de egoísmo? Miró a su alrededor y agradeció que el cambio hubiera podido darse en el pelirrojo, que los Andersen se cruzaran con Hans había sido lo mejor que podía haber ocurrido, ellos le mostraron la importancia de la familia y que el afecto existía.

De no haberse encontrado con ellos, tal vez ella tampoco estaría allí.

Sonrió y abandonó el sillón, precisamente en el momento en que Hans volvía, ataviado en una camisa azul y pantalones grises, sonriendo levemente al extenderle el pedazo de tela para que ella pudiera colocarle más nieve.

Sin esfuerzo cumplió la tarea y bajó sus manos. El pelirrojo llevó la compresa a su pómulo.

-Elsa -ella alzó su rostro para brindarle toda su atención y Hans calló; ambos escucharon la risa de los Andersen. Desvió brevemente su mirada de aquellos intensos ojos color esmeralda. -¿Cómo crees que hubiera sido crecer así? -Elsa volvió a mirarlo, pensando en una respuesta a su pregunta.

-No lo sé, parece tan diferente -utilizó un tono bajo, tímido-. Sé lo que es la intimidad familiar, pero no se compara a la calidez y sencillez que me han mostrado en la única hora que llevo aquí -apartó unos cabellos que obstaculizaron su vista-. No encuentro manera de explicarlo, Hans. ¿Cómo es vivir el día a día así?

Él apartó la compresa de su cara y dirigió sus ojos a un punto indefinido.

-Me hace desear no haber crecido en el castillo -confesó y después formó una sonrisa irónica-. Aunque, claro, cualquier lugar habría sido mejor que ahí -la miró de nuevo-. Pese a tu encierro, tú tenías la certeza que había una familia que te quería y apreciaba.

-Tú la tienes ahora -musitó sin saber qué decir.

-Sí -él parpadeó-. Ahora la tengo. Aunque mucho se habría evitado si la hubiera tenido antes -su silencio le reveló que ya no había más que agregar.

-Hans, ¿hay posibilidades de llegar hasta Arendelle? -preguntó finalmente, tras analizarlo. Él enarcó una ceja.

-Creí que pensabas escapar de tus responsabilidades -llevó la compresa a su ojo. Elsa rió.

-No pretendo llegar allí para hacerlas, sino para que hables con Anna -anunció y lo observó reír antes de extender su mano libre, para guiarla al comedor. Sólo restaba una persona con la que él no había hablado. Su hermana.

-Creo que la travesía será lo más sencillo -concluyó Hans.

Mientras avanzaba, sintió un estremecimiento en su cuello, resultado de una respiración en su oído.

-Sólo no dejes que me mate -pidió el pelirrojo en un susurro.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¡Viernes! *música de fiesta***

**Hoy es un lindo día para sonreír, ¡está lloviendo!, bueno, ya saben, por mi casa está lloviendo :)**

**Con este capítulo. Tenía la idea de qué quería abordar aquí, pero al momento de escribir no lograba plasmarlo de la manera que esperaba, desde este domingo que pasó tengo el principio, pero de allí no estaba feliz con la conclusión. Justamente ahora agregué otras cosillas y me decidí a publicarlo. Ojalá y sea lo suficientemente aceptable ;) [tal vez luego le agregue el 'amigovio' jajajaja, es broma, pero palabra aceptada O.o]**

**¿Qué pedirían para la reunión de Anna y Hans? Se los dejo de tarea, jajja no.**

**Me voy a concentrarme en otra de mis historias. Por cierto, ¿qué hay del romance Helsa? *sonríe con maldad*, ¿deberé incluirlo?**

**¡Saludos enormes!, cuídense mucho y diviértanse. Un caluroso abrazo de mi parte,**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: El único consuelo que me queda, es que hayan creado una historia muy bonita. Lo que reconozcan no tiene mi nombre plasmado.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias: **Post-Frozen. Espérense cualquier cosa de mí.

* * *

**Indulto**

_Donde obtienes respuestas sin pregunta_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

La llegada a Arendelle fue exitosa. Sólo un día habían temido que perecerían en el mar, pero la embarcación había sobrevivido a la dura prueba del tiempo. Se encontraban a principios de noviembre, que se traducía como una larga temporada de los Andersen en Arendelle, lo cual Elsa sabía que no sería de agrado para su hermana, pero sería desconsiderado que los otros navegaran en ese período.

Observó a su reino mientras el barco se acercaba al puerto, después de haber cruzado los muros de su territorio. En el mar Hans había demostrado que llegó a ser Almirante por medios propios, porque su actuar era el que los había ayudado más de una vez.

-Espero que mis tripulantes pudieran volver a Arendelle -musitó cuando miró a Hans colocarse a su lado-, aunque aquí crean que estoy muerta.

-Yo creo que sí lo hacen -él señaló el lúgubre escenario que les recibía en Arendelle. No había actividad en las calles ni en el puerto, las banderas no estaban colocadas en el castillo y le parecía percibir una tristeza.

Suspiró aliviada, no porque creyeran que estaba muerta, sino por las personas que le hicieron compañía en el barco. Hans caminó hasta donde estaba Fredrik y juntos hicieron que el navío anclara.

-No me parece un reino muy agradable, Elsa -manifestó el castaño mirando a sus alrededores-. Es muy bonito, pero…

-Creen que estoy muerta -dijo cuando él calló. Se ganó un asentimiento de Fredrik, que la trataba como una hermana.

-Deberán prepararse para ver fantasmas -Hans utilizó un tono divertido, mientras alzaba sus cejas sugerentemente, provocando risas en los tres. Aun cuando ella no estaba segura de que podía reír.

-Como ya tienes la seguridad que a tu falsa prometida le importará más la presencia de Elsa que la tuya -bromeó Fredrik, yéndose al interior del barco. Elsa negó divertida y admitió que serían ciertas las palabras del castaño. Observó que unos guardias inspeccionaban el navío, enfundados en trajes de luto.

Podría haberse reído si no se imaginara la situación en que estaría su familia.

Hans bajó la rampa y saludó a los hombres, que asintieron desganados. No estaban en guardia, porque ellos mismos le vieron despedir al pelirrojo en su visita pasada.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -cuestionó el pelirrojo con interés, y Elsa sonrió levemente al escuchar su buena actuación.

Caminó lentamente y apareció en el campo de visión de sus guardias, dejando con la boca abierta al que iba a responder.

-Su Majestad -dijeron en unísono, inclinándose en señal de respeto, a pesar de estar completamente sorprendidos.

-Buen día -respondió titubeante-, ¿hace cuánto regresaron los demás?

-Una semana… después de… su partida -anunció otra voz, que reconoció como la de Kai. Lo vio aparecer con la respiración agitada, no había visto cuando uno de los guardias se había ido-, su Majestad.

-Hola Kai -saludó mientras descendía de la embarcación, ayudada por Igor, uno de los guardias más antiguos-. ¿Cómo está Arendelle desde entonces? -agregó al llegar a tierra firme, estabilizándose tras mucho tiempo de sentir el movimiento de las olas.

Su sirviente suspiró.

-Nadie podía creerlo, su Majestad, pero las semanas pasaron y usted no aparecía, las esperanzas de todos se acabaron -Elsa hizo una señal para que los guardias se retiraran, mientras incómoda escuchaba el discurso, al mismo tiempo que era objeto de miradas incrédulas de los habitantes que se reunían para ver a quién pertenecía el barco-. Su hermana está… inconsolable. La nube de Olaf desapareció y él está en las montañas, entristecido -frunció el ceño con la última frase, tal vez ocurrió cuando estuvo a punto de morir.

-¿Dónde está Anna? -preguntó caminando hacia el castillo con rapidez. Recordó a los Andersen y se detuvo, pero desde el barco recibió una señal de Hans para irse. Continuó su camino hasta llegar a las puertas de su hogar.

-En este momento deberá estar llegando a… -Kai se interrumpió cuando una mancha negra llegó y la envolvió.

-Elsa -susurró Anna entre sollozos, apresándola fuertemente-. Pensé que… -hipó-, no vuelvas a irte así -pidió con voz rota.

Elsa se dedicó a acariciar su cabello con lentitud, dejando que su hermana se desahogara del tiempo en que había sufrido. Detrás vio aparecer a Kristoff, que tenía una mirada de alivio en el rostro; sabía que era su cuñada y se apreciaban, pero era demasiada la emoción que mostraba.

Sintió que Anna se debilitaba en sus brazos y el rubio se acercó para cogerla, se había quedado dormida.

-Está de encargo -musitó Kristoff-, ha comido muy poco y… -Elsa colocó su mano en su hombro.

-No quería que… -expresó en un susurro débil, sintiéndose terriblemente mal por lo provocado por su partida-, lo lamento…

-No Elsa, no tienes por qué -aseguró su cuñado, mientras avanzaban juntos al interior del castillo-, tú no tenías previsto que ocurriera algo así.

-Pero… -quiso agregar, y una lágrima descendió de su ojo. Se giró y caminó hacia la salida, debía ir por Olaf.

-¡Elsa! -llamó Kristoff detrás de ella.

Chocó con un cuerpo levemente fornido, alzó su cara y vio la preocupación de Hans, que ya había traspasado las puertas, acompañado de su familia.

-Tengo que… -pidió en voz baja-. Olaf -completó y trató de rodear al pelirrojo, pero se vio apresada del brazo derecho.

-Espera -dijo Hans en tono calmado, su familia se apartó y siguió avanzando reticentemente al castillo, en compañía de Kai, que les señalaba el camino-. Tranquilízate -miró alarmada que la mano derecha de él tenía copos de nieve. Trató de apartarse, pero el agarre en su brazo era fuerte, sin ser doloroso.

Respiró profundamente, viendo que el hielo comenzaba a desaparecer.

-Vamos dentro, Elsa -susurró él-, sólo unos momentos -sus ojos verdes miraron los azules de ella, suplicándole su aceptación-. No resolverás nada estando así -explicó el pelirrojo, liberándola lentamente. Ella asintió y se dejó guiar al interior de su hogar, donde apareció Kristoff, sin Anna en brazos.

-No está del todo dormida -le dijo y ella se encaminó al salón, donde se dirigían antes-. Olaf está bien, es muy fácil llegar a la zona en que se encuentra -expresó de manera tranquilizadora.

Al entrar, Elsa pudo tener una imagen más clara de su hermana, no se notaba una gran pérdida de peso, pero bajo sus ojos habían unas ligeras bolsas oscuras, que contrastaban con el brillo en sus orbes verdes, resultado de verla allí.

Se aceró hasta llegar a ella y le dio un ligero abrazo.

-No sabes cuánto…

-Lo importante es que estés aquí -interrumpió Anna con voz animada.

-Tienes que cuidarte, Anna -su petición era más como una orden, y escuchó la risa de la pelinaranja.

-Trataba de hacerlo, pero era muy difícil -aseguró su hermana-. ¿Cómo fue qué…

Elsa elevó su rostro y señaló al pelirrojo, ubicado en una esquina de la habitación, hablando con Kristoff.

-Él me encontró, en la playa, estando débil -Anna asintió-. He estado con su familia desde entonces. Fue tonto de mi parte irme… -calló un momento-. Tengo que ir por Olaf.

-Pide a Kristoff que te lleve -instruyó la pelinaranja, llamando a su esposo-. Yo me quedaré con Hans.

La frase le sorprendió.

-¿Estás segura? -corroboró, creyendo haber escuchado mal.

-Necesitamos hablar -aseguró Anna, para después dar instrucciones al rubio, que le hizo una señal afirmativa para retirarse.

* * *

Hans permaneció en la esquina del salón, junto a la maceta, mirando desinteresado la planta. Elsa acababa de abandonar la estancia en compañía del rubio, con el que conversó vagamente y fue capaz de enterarse de la situación en Arendelle desde la noticia del supuesto fallecimiento de la rubia.

Ahora estaba solo con Anna, pero no sabía qué decir; tenía la intención de pedirle perdón, pero se imaginaba un escenario distinto. En estos momentos no era muy adecuado que tuvieran la conversación que esperaba mantener.

-Sería mejor que te acercaras -dijo Anna, rompiendo el silencio. Él suspiró y asintió, sentándose en el otro sillón del pequeño salón de té. -¿Pudo haber muerto? -preguntó mirándole, con esa actitud de confianza que le brindó cuando se conocieron, que él traicionó duramente.

-Sí -admitió, recordando cuando halló a Elsa tendida en la orilla de la playa, sin moverse, con el pulso débil y la piel más pálida de lo que era-. De haber tardado un poco más… -completó con un débil susurro.

-¿Qué habrías hecho si hubiera ocurrido? -siguió Anna, apretando la manta marrón que cubría la parte baja de su cuerpo.

-No lo sé, no quise pensar en esa posibilidad. Mi prioridad era que despertara -y no se quería imaginar qué habría hecho si la vida de Elsa se hubiera apagado. De haber mirado a Anna, habría visto cómo abrió los ojos impresionada por sus palabras-. No podía dejarla morir.

-Aun cuando antes sí lo hubieras querido -puntualizó ella, sin que su tono fuera hiriente. Más bien, era comprensivo, o indagador. No tenía intenciones de buscarle un significado.

-Exacto -alzó la mirada y las diferentes tonalidades de verde se cruzaron-. Pero te aseguro que ahora es distinto -Anna realizó un asentimiento-. Y te quiero pedir perdón por engañarte hace algunos años y por no auxiliarte. Estoy arrepentido, esta vez no estoy fingiendo, traicionaría a muchas personas que creen en mí y es lo último que quiero.

-¿Lo de tu familia fue mentira? -interrogó ella, curiosa.

Realizó una leve exhalación.

-Las únicas mentiras fueron decir que te amaba, que quería estar contigo, y mi faceta de bueno. Todo lo que dije con respecto a mi vida era cierto, dolorosamente cierto.

-Entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta, me dolió lo que hiciste, me sentí traicionada, pero también fui ingenua, creyendo que tenía que haber un príncipe que me solucionara la vida. Tus acciones estuvieron mal encaminadas, fueron terribles, buscabas una salida para tus propias pesadillas. No puedo decir que te perdono porque me lo pidas, lo hago por tus acciones. No tenías por qué salvar a Elsa y lo has hecho. Infinitamente gracias -concluyó viéndole fijamente.

-Y lo haría nuevamente -aseguró.

-Lo sé -dijo Anna de manera suave, con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

El silencio volvió a inundar el salón, y sólo era interrumpido por los vítores de los habitantes de Arendelle, en el exterior..

-Hans, ¿por qué volviste nuevamente? -preguntó Anna en tono bajo, frunciendo su ceño.

-Porque necesitaba pedirte perdón -respondió él confiado. Sin comprender hacia dónde iba su cuestión.

-¿Estás seguro que fue por eso? -continuó la joven, mirándole intrigada.

-¿A qué te refieres? -por más que lo analizaba, no lograba comprender.

-Estoy segura que Elsa lo sugirió.

-Eso -dijo, pretendiendo entender-, hace unos meses vine y no te encontré. Aún tenía pendiente la conversación y sólo en Arendelle podía darse el encuentro. -Anna miró la marca del golpe que comenzaba a desaparecer.

-¿Tendrá qué ver con la razón de los golpes? -sonrió irónicamente al escucharla, admirándose de lo cambiada que estaba a hacía algunos años. Se había dado cuenta que no solo estaba allí por el perdón, sino que había otro motivo.

-Lo más seguro es estar alejados de las Islas del Sur -anunció solemne-. Mi hermano mayor mandó golpearme y sé que tiene intenciones de aproximarse a Elsa, así que protejo a mi familia y a tu hermana manteniéndoles en el mismo lugar.

-Elsa tiene cómo cuidarse -dictaminó Anna, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Por qué volviste? -repitió-, ¿por qué permanecer aquí?, ¿tiene alguna relación con mi hermana?

No comprendía a dónde quería llegar Anna, sólo le estaba hablando con rodeos, tal vez ni ella sabía exactamente lo que buscaba. Él estaba allí para hablar con la pelinaranja, lo cual ya había hecho; para devolver a Elsa sana y salva a su hogar, también cumplido; para mantener a su familia alejada de las Islas del Sur, lo cual podía hacer en cualquier otro lugar; para estar más cerca de... Elsa.

Frunció el ceño, ¿por qué querría estar con la rubia?, la excusa tonta de protegerla no encajaba allí, en Arendelle se encontraba en su territorio, él podía irse y tener la certeza de que podría estar con bien.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Georg con Birdy en su manito.

-¡Tío Hans! -exclamó animado-. ¡Elsa tiene a Birdy! -el ave revoloteó y repitió su nombre. Él sonrió al escuchar al pequeño-. ¡Sabe tu nombre! -Georg se detuvo y fijó su vista en Anna-. Oh, oh, estabas ocupado.

La pelinaranja rió.

-¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Anna -su sobrino extendió su mano libre.

-Georg Andersen, _mi-lady_ -dijo imitando la forma en que Agathe le había enseñado, inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Eres todo un caballero, Georg -señaló la princesa sonriente.

-Gracias.

-Tío, ¿dónde está Elsa? -cuestionó el niño mirándole.

-Salió a buscar a un amigo suyo -respondió revolviendo sus cabellos.

-Estoy segura que él querrá ser tu amigo también, Georg -Anna utilizó un tono amistoso con el niño, que asintió mostrando su característica curiosidad, mientras se sentaba a un costado de Hans, sus pies quedando a unos centímetros del suelo.

-La casa de Elsa es muy grande, ¿cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí? -preguntó acariciando la cabeza del ave, que se removía feliz por la muestra de afecto.

-Todo el tiempo que mi hermana Elsa desee -susurró Anna, mirando a la ventana sonriente. Hans la observó extrañado y se encogió de hombros, apartando la vista de la princesa.

De pronto su estancia en Arendelle no parecía tan incómoda.

Y encontró el principal motivo.

Iba entrando en compañía de un muñeco de nieve, sonriendo.

Sintió el peso de la realidad caer sobre él al comprender cuál era la intención de Anna haciendo preguntas sin sentido.

Se estaba enamorando de Elsa.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Se considera actualización doble xD, la verdad que comencé a escribir unas horas atrás y el capítulo fue tomando forma por su cuenta, no tenía pensado hacerlo así, pero le di un intento a lo anterior. Cualquier crítica me la comunican :)**

**Sobre lo de estar enamorado de ella, el fic en sí no es para hacer romance ¡eh! xD, pero sí incluiré un poco de él, ya saben esa debilidad mía.**

**Los dejo y me voy a otra documento de texto.**

**Un abrazo,**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: El único consuelo que me queda, es que hayan creado una historia muy bonita. Lo que reconozcan no tiene mi nombre plasmado.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias: **Post-Frozen. Espérense cualquier cosa de mí.

* * *

**Indulto**

_Donde no hay situaciones sencillas_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Que se creyera enamorado de Elsa no era suficiente, tenía que verla diariamente para darse cuenta que el sentimiento aumentaba continuamente (situación que le orilló a tratar de apartarse para determinar si realmente era un enamoramiento).

Nunca había estado enamorado, en su vida siempre hubo un aspecto más importante: él. Pensar en alguien más estaba fuera de cuestión, ni siquiera queriendo ser rey se interesó por los demás, lo cual ahora llegaba a avergonzarle.

Pese a la posibilidad de estarse enamorando, descubrió que podía permanecer alejado de ella (también pasó tiempo sin verla hacía meses y no ocurrió algún problema), su vida no necesitaba detenerse por la ausencia de la rubia. No obstante, también era agradable tenerla cerca.

Como en este momento, en que ella retornaba a las actividades postergadas durante las festividades de fin de año, en que tuvieron una celebración fielmente hogareña. Elsa miraba críticamente el papel entre sus dedos, ajena al escrutinio que él estaba haciendo, fruncía su ceño cada vez que sus ojos recorrían una línea más del documento, demostrando su enojo o preocupación por la situación de la que estuviera teniendo conocimiento.

Finalmente, tras unos cuantos minutos analizando lo que dijera el papel, ella levantó el rostro y le miró, pero sus ojos no lucían muy alegres. Por el contrario, estaban inundados en pena.

Hans se levantó de su asiento, cerró el cartapacio y lo abandonó en el sillón. Con premura, caminó hasta donde la rubia, que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿Alguna mala noticia? -cuestionó en tono comedido, permaneciendo de pie frente al escritorio de Elsa. Ella realizó un profundo suspiro, abrió su boca y la cerró, demostrando que no sabía cómo abordar el tema. Algo transmitió ella, que Hans sintió una imperiosa necesidad de sentarse en uno de los dos asientos libres; no sabía por qué, pero la información aparentaba ser grave.

Pero si lo resultaba, ¿qué relación tendría con él para recibir esa mirada profunda de los ojos azules de Elsa? Las personas que le importaban estaban allí en Arendelle, con él, su familia…

A menos que…

-¿Qué ocurrió en las Islas del Sur? -preguntó perspicaz, la última vez que estuvo allí la situación era lamentable, y eso fue casi cuatro meses atrás, en octubre. Ahora que lo pensaba, lo que fuera hubiera ocurrido debía ser de gran magnitud, era muy poco el contacto que se mantenía por mar durante algunas temporadas.

-Hubo un levantamiento de los ciudadanos -comenzó Elsa, sosteniendo el papel con un leve temblor-, contra la familia Real -Hans asintió, imaginándose que lo había sido. –Todos los miembros que vivían en el reino fueron…

-Asesinados -completó él en voz baja, notando que sentía una ligera presión en su pecho, producto de las palabras que abandonaron sus labios. La situación con su familia no era… fue la mejor de todas, pero no le deseaba esa clase de destino a ninguno de los nueve hermanos que habitaban en la isla, junto a sus respectivas familias. A ninguno. Ni siquiera a Hugo. Llevó sus manos a su rostro y cubrió sus ojos durante un instante. Todos ellos muertos, inhaló y exhaló una y otra vez. Uno a uno aparecieron los rostros de los Westerguard, desde los hermanos con que vivió muchos años hasta sus pequeños hijos. Apretó la mandíbula y elevó los ojos al cielo.

-¿Cómo? -susurró. -Hans -musitó Elsa en voz baja. -No -interrumpió-, ¿cómo fue? -repitió. Levantó sus párpados-. Elsa, ¿cómo? -ella fijó su mirada en el papel y negó lentamente.

-No son muchos los detalles que ofrecen los pocos miembros del Parlamento que aún siguen vivos, sólo que han fallecido por emboscadas. No saben quiénes son los culpables, las condiciones de las Islas del Sur eran pésimas y se veían venir la revuelta -asintió distraído, pensando en los tres hermanos que no vivían en el reino. Pasarían meses, incluso años, para poder contactar a alguno de ellos. Edgaard estaba en alguna parte de oriente, casado con la hija de un emperador; Friedrich disfrutaba de su pasión, la música, en diferentes sitios, no tenía una residencia estable; Henrich, el que seguía en la línea sucesoria, estaba en el Nuevo Continente, con lo grande que era-. Hans -llamó Elsa, parpadeó fijándose en que había ignorado sus palabras anteriores.

-Disculpa -dijo prestándole atención-, pensaba en los otros.

-Hay otra cosa -agregó ella, asintió-. El pueblo te está buscando -soltó sin tapujos. Su corazón latió con rapidez. Elsa alzó su mano al ver que intentaba ponerse de pie-. No por lo que crees, quieren que tú ocupes el puesto de rey.

Salió presuroso de la habitación.

* * *

Nuevamente, Elsa intentó leer la primera página del libro, era la tercera vez en los últimos diez minutos. Simplemente no podía concentrarse en lo que fuera que tratara el material entre sus manos, le preocupaba la desaparición de Hans. Desde el mediodía se había esfumado, no había rastro alguno en el pueblo, y estaba anocheciendo, si se encontraba en la montaña, estaría expuesto a los lobos y no tenía algún arma que fuera de ayuda.

Ideas como ésa no eran de mucha ayuda. Cerró el libro con la certeza que esa noche no leería. Se levantó del sofá frente a la inútil chimenea (por lo menos para ella) y caminó hasta la ventana, apartó las cortinas y con su mano eliminó el empañado en el vidrio. Fuera no se veía más que el patio frontal del castillo, donde los guardias vigilaban la entrada, uno de ellos bostezando.

La misiva de la mañana le había dejado conmocionada, pensar en los que habían muerto en las Islas -no sólo la familia Real y el Parlamento- era terrible, le provocaba impotencia recordar que gente inocente sufrió por culpa de las acciones de Hugo. Si bien la familia Westerguard vivió en la opulencia, los menores no merecieron pagar por ellos. Siendo precisa, el asesinato no era la solución más viable para ninguno.

Hijos, madres, padres, hermanos, ancianos. Pérdidas humanas sin reparo.

Volteó con rapidez al sentir una mano en su hombro. Era Hans.

-No quiero serlo -aseveró él con voz grave, no se podía imaginar ella qué reflexión llevó a cabo durante largas horas, pero sonaba seguro de sí mismo. Hans se apartó unos pasos y colocó sus brazos a sus costados, formando puños-. Ya no quiero tener relación alguna con el reino. Estoy seguro que mis tres hermanos tampoco, y me imagino que no le agradaría al pueblo tenerlos -sus ojos verdes miraban tras de ella, observando el exterior-. Creo que su petición por mí se debe a que soy el único rechazado y _con el que pueden identificarse_, pero están equivocados si creen que yo soy el indicado para gobernarles.

-¿Por qué? -susurró, atrayendo la mirada esmeralda hacia ella-, ¿por qué no lo serías? -él negó con una risa amarga.

-Muy en el fondo lo sé, algo me dice que mi papel no es ser el rey -manifestó sonriendo de lado-. Simplemente lo sé, no puedo explicarlo, es como cuando una mañana te despiertas y determinas que será un mal día -Elsa frunció el ceño-. Creo que es un mejor ejemplo que el que me dio Olaf -ambos rieron en voz baja. -La cuestión es, iré a las Islas del Sur y buscaré una forma de arreglar la situación, pero después se disolverá el poder de la monarquía, de la cual no quedan muchos sobrevivientes, de cualquier manera.

Sonrió orgullosa de su decisión.

-Sólo quiero pedirte que les permitas a mi familia quedarse por un tiempo, llevarlos a las Islas me parece peligroso -asintió, comprensiva-. He crecido allí y he estado allí hace poco tiempo, hay personas rencorosas, existen quienes no estén de acuerdo con tenerme en las Islas y no quiero exponerlos a ninguna situación que más tarde llegue a lamentar –concluyó él.

-¿Cuándo partirás? -cuestionó suavemente.

-Todo está listo para que parta mañana -anunció solemne, seguramente contrató personas en el pueblo para servirles de tripulantes-. Zarpo poco antes del amanecer, venía a despedirme -aunque tuviera el deseo de detenerlo, sabía que no podía. Tal vez ésta sería la última vez que lo vería en algún tiempo, si Hans concluía satisfactoriamente en las Islas, las posibilidades de que volviera a Arendelle eran mínimas-. Trataré de mantener nuestra correspondencia.

-Yo cuidaré de ellos el tiempo que estén aquí, pero cuídate -pidió, rogando porque estuviera con bien una vez desapareciera de su vista-. Cuídate.

-Por supuesto que lo haré -y se sorprendió al sentir sus brazos rodeándole con suavidad-. Tengo cosas importantes por hacer -le pareció que murmuró. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

* * *

Después de una semana de viaje, Hans arribó a las Islas del Sur. Con solo desembarcar y acercarse a la plaza central, llegó a sus fosas nasales un olor nauseabundo. Carne quemada…

Le recorrió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, esperaba que la explicación fuera la más ingenua, que lo quemado resultaran ser animales.

Pero era inútil creerlo, definitivamente eran personas las que se calcinaron. Pedía al cielo que estuvieran todos muertos antes de someterse a las llamas.

Pasó su mano sobre su cara, esperaba que su propia familia hubiera perecido de otra manera; de no ser así, era certero que sintieran las llamas en sus miembros, que se consumieran…

Debía dejar de recordar sus muertes a cada momento, era infructuoso tener esa clase de ideas cuando no quedaba nada que hacer por ellos. Lo importante era centrarse en quienes estaban vivos, por el arreglo del reino.

Siguió caminando mientras era objeto de las miradas de los isleños, como poco tiempo atrás. No sabía quién fue el instigador de las revueltas, ni si tenían algún plan oculto, pero valía la pena arriesgarse; las Islas del Sur no podían quedar estancadas en una fosa.

Alguien se interpuso en su camino y casi le envía a volar. Se detuvo a tiempo y sostuvo el pequeño cuerpo. Lo miró. Era una pequeña niña, que le observaba detenidamente. Su ropa estaba raída y su cuerpo estaba polvoriento, además que aparentaba no haber comido desde hacía mucho.

-Debes tener cuidado, pequeña -dijo en tono suave, la niña no tendría más que seis o siete años, y sin embargo, estaba rodeada de un panorama inadecuado para un infante. Casas y comercios en malas condiciones, ratas por doquier, cuerpos de personas fallecidas, suelos con rastros de sangre. Era espantoso-. ¿Dónde están tus padres? -cuestionó arrodillándose, ella se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada. Pasados unos momentos, tomó el borde de su camisa y tiró de él. -¿Qué ocurre? -susurró interesado, pensando en que la chiquilla estaba huérfana y en los muchos que estarían como ella.

-Dicen que vas a ayudarnos -contestó la menor, observando a su alrededor, no se había percatado que ya no eran pocos los isleños, sino decenas. Distinguió que muchos ojos tenían la mirada fija en él, contemplando sus movimientos.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -quiso saber. -Abba. -Abba, quiero hacerlo, y haré lo posible por lograrlo -ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y, uno a uno, los habitantes inclinaron sus cabezas.

Había sido una prueba y de alguna forma la había pasado.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola**

**Es vital la pregunta, ¿qué tanto gustan los SALTOS de tiempo?, la historia en sí no lleva un tiempo determinado, pero el próximo se viene una separación temporal larga y necesito prepararles n.n**

**Ya casi está cerca el final, porque ya aprendió humildad, Elsa le perdonó, hizo amistades y una familia, evita volver a cometer malos actos, conoce el valor de las personas, Anna le perdonó, su pueblo también, se preocupa por otros, desarrolla sentimientos positivos, demuestra a otros que ha cambiado. Claro, no todo tan expreso como lo digo, ¿qué creen que falte? Y es lo más importante.**

**Lindo día de actualizaciones, si me da tiempo concluyo otro cap en un fic distinto :D**

**¡Cuídense!**

**HoeLittleDuck**

**q: Lindo, las iniciales me dan mala espina xD, porque me dejan curioso por saber quién es jejej. Gracias por el review, espero que te guste el capítulo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: El único consuelo que me queda, es que hayan creado una historia muy bonita. Lo que reconozcan no tiene mi nombre plasmado.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias: **Post-Frozen. Espérense cualquier cosa de mí.

* * *

**Indulto**

_Donde logras enderezar el camino_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Cuatrocientos dos días.

Cincuenta y cinco semanas.

Trece meses.

La denominación era prácticamente la misma. Llevaba siendo un _maldito_ rey más de un año.

Y no le gustaba.

No sabía qué era lo que pensaba antes, pero ahora estaba seguro que era una porquería que las decisiones de un reino recayeran en ti. Todo ese año transcurrido se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a buscar la solución más favorable y adecuada para las Islas del Sur.

Vendió la colección de obras de arte y vajillas de Hugo, ocultas en una de las cámaras secretas del castillo, y obtuvo el dinero suficiente como para solventar económicamente al reino mientras se restablecían las conexiones perdidas con las otras naciones (lo cual se logró siete meses atrás).

Con el nuevo Parlamento se buscó la manera de exportar algunos de los productos que no se vieron afectados por los movimientos, se deshicieron de muchas de las cosas que no eran necesarias. Se subastaron diferentes propiedades que tenían los Westerguard en diferentes reinos.

Se deshizo de muchos de los territorios que pertenecían a las Islas del Sur.

Todo con tal de combatir la marginación de la que los habitantes fueron objeto, para reparar los daños hechos por su familia (y también de él, cuando vivía ahí).

Tratados fueron hechos, edificios reconstruidos, leyes actualizadas, creadas.

Seguramente estaba olvidando mucho, pero llevaba mucho tiempo sin dormir plácidamente. Y todavía quedaba decidir quién sería su sucesor. Tenía los candidatos y no se decidía por quién. Si cometía el error de escoger al menos indicado, todo el esfuerzo sería en vano.

Más que eso, quienes sufrirían las consecuencias serían los habitantes. De nuevo.

Tomó la taza de té a su costado y aspiró el aroma a menta. El olor le hizo cerrar los ojos, recordando a cierta rubia que gobernaba uno de los reinos vecinos. Sonrió y llevó la taza a sus labios.

También le debía mucho a Elsa, sino hubiera sido por ella, muchos de los reinos se habrían negado a siquiera recibir sus cartas. Arendelle era un territorio pequeño, pero increíblemente próspero, y la influencia de su gobernante fue un incentivo para algunos de los reyes que recordaban a sus difuntos padres.

Claro que hubo otros que recordaban al suyo, pero la memoria era opacada por las atrocidades cometidas por el primogénito de la larga progenie de Ernst Westerguard. Asesinatos a sangre fría, llevar a los habitantes a sufrir de inanición, explotación de personas, acumulación de riquezas, eran algunos de los actos que tenían el sello de Hugo.

Y el muy imbécil se había atrevido a reclamarle por intentar asesinar a Elsa. Su mayor y más lamentable crimen era _tratar_ de matar a la mujer que ahora amaba.

Dejó nuevamente la taza en el escritorio y abrió sus ojos. No podía creer que ya llevaba más de un año sin verla, habían mantenido un constante intercambio de cartas, pero era muy distinto a no tener su presencia cerca.

Colocó su barbilla en la palma de su mano y cubrió momentáneamente su boca, riendo en voz baja. No podía ser que ahora pensara así. La falta de un sueño digno había mermado su capacidad para razonar. Volvió a mirar los papeles en su escritorio y desvió la vista hacia donde estaba la misiva "escrita" por Georg.

Su familia llevaba cuatro meses en el Nuevo Continente, donde se establecerían por un largo tiempo -tal vez años, había admitido su padre el día en que se despidieron meses atrás-, para aprovechar el gran auge económico que en los últimos años estaban teniendo las antiguas colonias. Suspiró, aún no había decidido si reunirse con ellos -invitación que quedó abierta por su padre-, y sinceramente había un _algo_ que le impedía decidirse. Un _alguien_.

Le atraía en demasía volver con su familia, pero pensar en separarse definitivamente de la rubia le hacía retornar al análisis de la situación. Por su falta de valentía _y oportunidad_, sus sentimientos seguían acallados. Sabía que después de declarársele a Elsa habían dos opciones posibles: 1) que ella no correspondiera sus sentimientos, lo cual sería lamentable, pero tenía la certeza de que si ocurría, ella no sería indiferente con él -si bien sería incómodo al comienzo-; o 2) que ella le correspondiera…

Soltó el papel entre sus manos y suspiró. Después de esa segunda opción, se desglosaban otras más. Ella podía corresponderle y aceptarle, se casarían y todo lo que viniera después. O ella podía corresponderle y no ser capaz de estar con él, unidos en matrimonio, por sus acciones cometidas hacía casi cinco años.

Elsa le había perdonado, pero perdonar no era olvidar. No lo era.

El alma de Elsa era tan bondadosa como para absolverle de sus culpas, pero más allá de eso, casarse implicaba unión completa, una entrega.

-No.

El problema no estaba en Elsa, era él. Completamente él. Era capaz de entregarse sin importar el pasado, pero no creía ser merecedor total de ella. De nadie. No pensaba hacer daño nuevamente, pero las miradas, las críticas que recibiría Elsa.

No podía hacerle eso a ella.

-Adelante -dijo después de escuchar los toques en la puerta, que interrumpieron bruscamente sus pensamientos. Asintió al ver que un sirviente aparecía en el vano, con una misiva en su mano, nada de esas bandejas inútiles que sólo llevaban un pequeño papel en ellas. Estiró su brazo-. Gracias, Vilh. Puedes retirarte.

-Como desee su Majestad -Hans observó la carta con detenimiento, reconociendo el sello de Arendelle. Era una coincidencia que pensara en Elsa y justamente en el momento fuera a recibir noticias de ella.

Rompió el sello y sonrió al leer las primeras líneas, que le hicieron olvidar por completo las dudas de instantes atrás.

_Querido Hans._

_Me es grato saludarte nuevamente, con el deleite de las buenas nuevas en tu carta anterior. Me complace saber que tu familia llegó con bien a su destino y que ya se hayan comunicado contigo. Espero que toda su estadía sea de provecho._

_Tratando el asunto particular del que hiciste conocimiento en la misiva anterior; sería un placer para mí estar presente cuando entregues la corona, sin embargo, mucho me temo no me será posible arribar a tu actual reino. El motivo de ello es la celebración del primer cumpleaños del pequeño Adgar, fechada, como sabrás, el mismo día. _

_La invitación al evento es extendida para ti, mas entiendo no puedas asistir, es lamentable que las fechas coincidieran. Empero, no obstante, me alegra saber que las Islas del Sur emprenderán el rumbo que deseabas la última vez que nos vimos._

_Realmente me gustaría tener, de nuevo, tu presencia por aquí. Al parecer convivir contigo por unos meses me hace decirlo. Estás cordialmente invitado a venir a Arendelle cuando tu trabajo en las Islas termine._

Frunció el ceño y una nueva esperanza brotó en su ser al leer la conclusión de la carta.

_También me servirá para distraerme del más reciente pretendiente del que rechacé propuesta de matrimonio. Puedes añadirlo a esa lista que dices tener. El príncipe Carlos es un excelente partido para una dama muy dispuesta, pero yo no soy ella. _

_Me apena que él sea el cuarto en recibir una negativa en este año, pero… le falta algo. Parezco quisquillosa, y lo sé, es sólo que cuando pienso en compartir mi vida con alguien, no me imagino a alguno de ellos a mi lado. Me… me veo con… otra persona._

_Hans, te confieso que diariamente analizo mi situación y sé que no puedo tener el lujo de retrasarme más en la elección de un consorte, pero quiero casarme con quien amo. A quien amo. Aunque sea aspirar muy alto para alguien de mi posición, sin importar que él no pertenezca a la mía. O que crea que no me merece por cualquier motivo._

_Yo… lamento hacerte partícipe de mis tribulaciones. Eres el único en quien puedo confiar, tal como puedes tener la seguridad de hacerlo conmigo._

_Yo… no deseo molestarte más, estaré esperando tu respuesta._

_Tuya,_

_Elsa._

Dobló nuevamente la carta, analizando con detenimiento las palabras de la rubia. ¿Era posible que ella sintiera lo que él?

Tocaron la puerta y, bufando, aceptó el acceso. Ya no quería más distracciones de ese tipo, estaba al punto del hartazgo con el puesto de rey. Dos días más y anunciaba su sucesor al Parlamento, éste sería preparado por quince días y cinco después, recibiría la corona.

Lo que marcaría su última tarea en las Islas del Sur. Partiría, para no volver.

Ya no le causaba la melancolía del pasado, sino que…

Extendió su brazo a la carta que entregaba el anciano sirviente.

-Dispénseme, su Majestad. Llegó ayer y se me perdió entre los inventarios -en buen momento su secretario personal estaba ausente-. La encontré hace unos momentos, perdóneme -el hombre inclinó su cabeza con temor, era otro de los antiguos empleados de Hugo y, pese al año transcurrido, seguía temiendo repercusiones por sus fallas.

Suspiró por enésima vez en el día, escudriñando la carta, que carecía de sello.

-No se preocupe, Rob, ¿quién la trajo? -preguntó sin abrirla.

-Un pequeño me la entregó, dijo que una mujer se la había dado a él.

-Correcto, retírese, Rob -pidió abandonando la carta junto a otros papeles, para leerla un poco más tarde. -Espere -agregó antes de que el anciano saliera-. Esté atento a mi llamado, quiero enviar una respuesta a una carta.

El aludido asintió y realizó una reverencia antes de irse.

Brevemente apartó la extraña carta y volvió al asunto de Elsa, le convenía no perder la valentía que surgió en su interior.

Era ahora o nunca. Buscó el papel para comenzar a escribir.

* * *

A altas horas de la noche, minutos antes de retirarse a sus aposentos, Hans recordó la carta que recibió horas atrás, la olvidada por Rob. Se apartó de la ventana y tomó asiento.

Frotó sus ojos al ver que era otra queja, de las que recibía cotidianamente. Sabía que eran pocos los inconformes con su reinado, porque se mantenían haciéndoselo saber, pero era muy común que no les agradara su presencia allí. Era comprensible.

Todas ellas eran inofensivas, ninguna era una verdadera amenaza. Le decían sobre sus malas decisiones al vender los objetos preciados de su padre, madre y hermano, tal como los territorios, sus locas ideas de ser más justo con el pueblo.

Más que nada eran personas que no estaban a gusto con los cambios, y querían volver a lo que fue el pasado.

Lástima que ése ya no pudiera ser.

-Debería avergonzarse de su osadía, _su Majestad _-leyó manteniendo un semblante relajado-. El rey Hugo sabía en verdad lo que era adecuado para las Islas -sonrió de lado por semejante barbaridad. De hacerles caso, ya habría amanecido muerto.

Se alegró que su reinado estuviera próximo a finalizar.

* * *

Dos semanas tras el envío de su carta, Elsa sonrió con alegría al ver que su respuesta llegó más rápido de lo esperado. Su felicidad no había pasado desapercibida para Olaf y su hermana, que antes de verla desaparecer hacia el estudio, le hicieron saber lo alegres que estaban al reconocerla enamorada.

Probablemente eran los únicos dos que se habían percatado, porque seguía sin ser muy expresiva. Cerró la puerta tras de ella y se ubicó en el mueble, mientras Birdy dormitaba en la esquina de la habitación. Inevitablemente, pensó en Hans y cuando se lo obsequió hacía más de año y medio.

Más que nada, pensó en el pelirrojo. La última carta que le envió describía sutilmente sus sentimientos, y esperaba que él los hubiera comprendido. Si lo había hecho, y le correspondía, deseaba que lo mencionara en su respuesta. No obstante, que no los abordara, podía significar dos posibilidades, que no lo hubiera entendido o sus sentimientos no fueran los mismos que ella.

Le había tomado seis meses juntar el valor para hacer tal insinuación -desde que se descubrió enamorada-, y ahora ansiaba conocer la respuesta a su repentina acción.

Dejó escapar una exhalación al tiempo que abría la carta. Era el momento de la verdad.

_Querida Elsa._

_Tal vez no sé si sea la manera adecuada de dirigirme a ti. Tengo la certeza que hay un sinfín de nombres que puedo darte y ninguno será preciso para describir lo que por ti siento._

_En tu carta me has confesado cosas que han removido una parte de mí, espero que mi comprensión de tus palabras haya sido la adecuada, o de lo contrario no podré mirarte a la cara de la misma manera._

_He vivido en la incertidumbre de si algún día mis sentimientos por ti serían correspondidos. Planeo decírtelos frente a frente, hacerlo la primera vez, por escrito, me parece muy impersonal, quiero ser capaz de ver los gestos en tu rostro y después tomarte entre mis brazos. Repetirlos hasta no dudar que los podrás olvidar._

_No te aflijas por admitir que me has extrañado. Para igualarnos en condiciones, confieso que yo extraño tu voz, tu cara, tu risa, tus ojos, toda tú. No deseo abochornarte, pero no dejo de pensarte. Y no quiero comenzar a hacerlo._

_Mis intenciones contigo son las más honorables, sólo te pido que me esperes, como has hecho en todo este tiempo. Sigo siendo un hombre libre y lo único que anhelo es que ese estado concluya con mi fiel servidora._

_Comprenderás que yo exprese abiertamente mis sentimientos, las esperanzas que tus palabras me han depositado me han dado la fortaleza para hacerlo. Con ninguna otra lo habría hecho, sólo tú._

_En efecto, mis obligaciones aquí en las Islas están concluyendo y con todo el fervor que me es posible tener, espero el día de mi llegada a Arendelle, aceptando tu invitación._

_Sigue cuidando de ti en mi ausencia, siempre tuyo,_

_Hans_

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola**

**¿Qué tal?, paso súper rápido (y a quienes les debo reviews, luego se los contesto :3), ahí está el salto de tiempo, pero se los dejo con algo cursi para que nos siente bien (jajaj, últimamente he querido leer algo romántico, ¡¿dónde quedó el amor?!)**

**Déjenme decirles que ya concluí la escritura de esta historia (podré concentrarme en lo demás ¡yay!), sólo restan dos capítulos y el epílogo, me sorprendí anoche al redactar todo. Y antes de responderte _Frozen Fan_, no, el romance no es lo que falta xD**

**Una cosita más, pasé un tiempo sin revisar mi correo y vaya que me sorprendió los favoritos y los follows que allí aparecieron (con esta historia, las otras y mi usuario), ¡muchas gracias!, no saben cuánta alegría siento por ello :'), en verdad, además de mi gusto por escribir, sigo aquí por ustedes :D**

**Ahora sí, casi dos minutos contabilizados mientras escribo jajjaa,**

**Nos vemos en la próxima, cuídense mucho. Les envío un enorme abrazo.**

**HoeLD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: El único consuelo que me queda, es que hayan creado una historia muy bonita. Lo que reconozcan no tiene mi nombre plasmado.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias: **Post-Frozen. Espérense cualquier cosa de mí.

* * *

**Indulto**

_Donde es una vida a cambio de otra_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Hans se inclinó y el Obispo colocó la corona que lo hacía rey consorte de Arendelle. Se enderezó para mirar a su esposa, junto a él, vestida de manera inmaculada en la celebración de su boda y su coronación.

El velo blanco cubría su hermoso rostro, haciendo una ligera barrera entre ellos, como lo dictaba la tradición en su nuevo reino. Tras la finura de la tela blanca, encontró sus ojos azules, que le miraban brillantes, inundados en cariño y amor. Finalmente ella era su esposa. Si bien su boda parecía apresurada -no creyeron que esperar más de dos meses fuera a hacer alguna diferencia-, no les importaba, así que, en pleno mes de mayo, estaban contrayendo nupcias.

Sonrió de lado ignorando las palabras que recitaba el hombre y bajó la mirada para contemplar el vestido de novia de Elsa. Relucía como aquel hecho de hielo, aunque el material del actual era la seda, que se ajustaba a su busto por no tener mangas, y después del abdomen caía en una falda nada vaporosa. Lucía muy bella, con un toque angelical, principalmente por las flores que llevaba en sus manos, todas coloridas.

Alzó el rostro y le brindó una sonrisa a Elsa, que le obsequió una a cambio. Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando el Obispo anunció el final de la ceremonia.

Removió nuevamente, y con lentitud, el velo y colocó la palma de su mano derecha sobre la mejilla sonrojada de Elsa, luego la bajó y asió su mano izquierda, que llevó hasta sus labios para darle un casto beso, como el que compartieron cuando se les declaró marido y mujer, minutos antes de recibir su propia corona real -el orden de la ceremonia fue tal que, después de ser el príncipe consorte, necesitó ser coronado para el título que ahora portaría, rey consorte-.

Más tarde vendría el momento de compartir otra clase de besos, por ahora estaba extasiado con sólo saber que su unión era oficial.

Permanecieron en la capilla del castillo sólo unos instantes, para después salir y disfrutar un poco de tiempo a solas, mientras los invitados se preparaban para el banquete y la fiesta posteriores a la ceremonia.

Se escabulleron a una parte nada concurrida del jardín y rieron cuando se creyeron a salvo. A su alrededor se escuchaban los vítores de los habitantes ante la boda de su reina, así como el canto de algunos pajarillos que disfrutaban de la primavera.

Elsa apoyó una de sus manos sobre su pecho, justo donde se ubicaban las pocas distinciones de su pasado, y estiró su brazo para coger la corona de oro que recientemente le habían colocado.

-¿Crees que puedas soportarlo esta vez? -cuestionó ella con voz suave, girando la corona entre sus manos con lentitud. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en él, exudando diversión-. Ya no hay marcha atrás -completó, volviendo a apoyarse sobre su traje negro con detalles en rojo y azul, para devolver la corona a su lugar.

Hans envolvió sus brazos en su cintura, ocultando su rostro en su cuello, depositando un beso que la hizo estremecer.

-Esta vez es diferente -dijo en un susurro, ascendiendo hasta el oído de la rubia, soplando un mechón de cabello que las doncellas dejaron suelto al hacer el recogido-. Y lo sabes, cariño.

Elsa rió y le sintió posar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él se colocó en una mejor posición, que les diera comodidad a ambos, dejando sus labios sobre la frente de ella.

-¿Crees que nos estén esperando? -preguntó Elsa en tono bajo, para no romper su momento de intimidad, mientras permanecían en la misma posición tras largos minutos.

-No lo sé, y no me importa -reveló él sonriendo de lado, cerrando sus ojos para alargar el momento junto a ella. Aunque no importaba, Elsa ahora era su esposa y tendrían todo el tiempo que les quedara de vida para estar juntos-. Tú eres la reina, tienes ciertos derechos.

-Me harás una irresponsable -bromeó ella y él abrió los ojos, cruzando su mirada con la de Elsa-. Pero tú también eres el rey.

-Claro, sólo que tú mandas, yo no -devolvió inclinándose para posar su boca sobre la de ella, comenzando a masajear sus labios con los suyos de manera lenta. Ella completa era adictiva, una vez que la había besado, no podía pasar mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, lo que había ocasionado problemas cuando estaban comprometidos. No era muy prudente que se les viera juntos a menudo, ni mucho menos adecuado que estuvieran a solas.

Pero ahora todo eso podía irse al demonio, ella era su esposa y tenía toda la libertad de besarla si así lo quería. Y por supuesto que no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Elsa tenía un leve sabor a menta achocolatada, aun cuando transcurriera una semana -su límite- sin su dulce y bebida favoritos. Su olor también era embriagante, era una fragancia con aroma jazmín y lavanda, que se desprendía de su cabello y su cuello.

Con sus dientes mordió levemente su labio inferior, ocasionando un pequeño gemido de parte de ella. Volvió a hacerlo de nuevo, queriendo escuchar el sonido otra vez. Habría profundizado el beso si supiera que en este momento tenían todo el tiempo que quisieran, pero la realidad era otra. Más adelante podrían hacer lo que desearan con calma, pero no ahora.

Sonrió al pensar lo que acontecería por la noche, haciendo que sus labios se separaran de los de Elsa.

-Te amo -susurró ella, siendo que muy pocas veces expresaba en palabras lo que sentía. Era habitual en la rubia demostrar con actos su sentir-. No lo olvides -agregó, descansando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-No lo haré. Yo también te amo -expresó con el mismo tono bajo, acariciando con suavidad la espalda de Elsa.

* * *

Leyendo las líneas del documento, Hans recordó el año pasado, cuando todavía era rey de las Islas del Sur y llegaban a él diferentes asuntos que requerían su completa atención. Claro que ahora eran mínimos en comparación a los que tuvo antes.

Después de todo, la reina era su esposa.

Su esposa.

Era increíble lo mucho que su vida había cambiado en los últimos cinco años. Pasó de ser un príncipe a un mendigo, luego fue plebeyo antes de llegar a ser rey, dejó de serlo para volverse pareja de una reina.

Cada uno de los cambios le habían hecho crecer, si le preguntaran qué era diferente a diez años atrás, diría que todo. Ya no era ese Hans Westerguard completamente narcisista, egoísta y manipulador, era una mejor versión de tal. Un amigo, un hermano, un hijo, un esposo.

Firmó el pie del documento y sopló para que la tinta se secara. Era tiempo de avanzar y disfrutar de las nuevas experiencias que viviría a partir de ahora.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que la puerta del estudio se abría, dando paso a cierta rubia dueña de sus días.

-Hola -saludó ella, llegando hasta él, colocándose sobre su regazo. En la privacidad, Elsa era más expresiva que lo normal, y le gustaba ser quien pudiera disfrutarlo.

Besó el cuello de Elsa mientras ella le abrazaba. Sonrió al sentirla estremecerse.

-Hola -dijo con gracia, por la forma nada habitual en que ella lo había saludado-. ¿Estás agotada?

-Sí -respondió ella con voz resignada-. Más de lo normal, pero ya sé por qué -completó en un susurro-. Mis responsabilidades ahora son menos y no tenía verdaderos motivos para mantenerme exhausta.

Frunció el ceño y la separó de él con delicadeza, ella sonreía.

-Estoy de encargo -pronunció con lentitud, sus ojos resplandeciendo.

Se sintió sonreír como un tonto antes de inclinarse a besarla con ternura.

Y había una nueva faceta: ser padre.

* * *

Hans podía describir los últimos meses como los mejores de toda su existencia.

Si bien volver a ser rey no le agradaba, serlo al lado de Elsa disminuía su aversión por la posición. Ella era una magnífica gobernante, y estaba orgulloso de poder ser su compañero y mayor confidente.

El padre de su futuro hijo o hija.

No podía más que pensar en la etapa que entrarían en cuatro o cinco meses. Un pequeño o pequeña que pudieran tener semejanzas con la mujer que amaba, alguien a quien sostener en brazos y enseñar lo bueno de la vida, un ser al que podría amar incondicionalmente, que dependería de él y de Elsa.

La idea de ser padre le emocionaba y atemorizaba. Compartir la experiencia con ella sería espléndido, maravilloso… incomparable; mas temía que pudiera ser una mala figura para el bebé, él mismo no tuvo una muy buena conforme crecía -o muy cercana, en su defecto-, además que podían haber cosas de su pasado que se trajeran a la realidad.

Sonrió y apartó el pensamiento. Hacía algún tiempo que había decidido dejar ese tema por la paz, tenía un ser magnífico junto a él y no podía desaprovechar su tiempo pensando en lo malo, debía ver hacia el futuro, que moldearían juntos, forjando una familia.

Se colocó tras de Elsa y disfrutó de la paz que les ofrecía el bosque de Arendelle, donde habían ido a tener un picnic ellos dos solos -aunque el guardia los había acompañado por si se suscitaba algún acontecimiento; con el embarazo, tenían que tomar precauciones-. Con su mano acarició el leve bulto de su estómago, asimilando que la presencia de su bebé estaba con ellos (aunque no era como si no la sintiera en otros momentos).

Ella colocó sus manos frías sobre las de él, recostando la parte posterior de su cabeza en su pecho. Hoy era uno de esos días buenos, ya no se despertaba con malestares y estaba mucho más animada, aunque sus cambios de humor seguían siendo frecuentes, al grado que el control de sus poderes no era el mismo que antes, por lo que lo tenía extremadamente limitado -y algunas veces no le respondían-.

Estaban rodeados de árboles altos, ya no tan frondosos, porque con el mes anterior, septiembre, había llegado el otoño y poco a poco las hojas caían o dejaban de crecer, en preparación para el invierno. Entre momentos veían pasar a algunas ardillas y conejos, así como había pájaros que anunciaban su presencia en el cielo, sobrevolándoles mientras graznaban.

-Creo que es hora de irnos -anunció, entre más tarde se hiciera, más se acercaría la llegada de la lluvia, el cielo aún no se había oscurecido pero, por experiencia, sabía que era probable pronto comenzara a llover (si no era hoy, entonces en los días posteriores).

-Sí, pero hay que buscar mis zapatillas -dijo ella con voz tímida. Hans no pudo evitar reír, aunque no hubiera gracia en sus palabras. Momentos atrás, ella se había desprendido de su calzado (en protesta por lo incómodos que ahora se le hacían) y los había lanzado a lo lejos, provocando cayeran entre los arbustos.

A eso se refería con cambios de humor.

-Por favor -agregó Elsa, y él besó sus labios brevemente.

-Claro que sí, quédate aquí -pidió y caminó hasta el sitio en que vio desaparecer su calzado marrón, agazapándose para poder buscarlos con facilidad. Rápidamente cogió uno y ubicó el otro a unos cuantos metros, atrás del arbusto, muy cerca del tronco de un árbol-. ¡La próxima vez me aseguraré de ser yo quien los tome! -gritó y se levantó con las zapatillas bajas; giró y se detuvo en seco, soltando los dos calzados, que cayeron al pasto de manera insonora.

Su corazón palpitó con fuerza.

Una barba castaña ya no muy bien recortada, con más hebras blancas al igual que en la cabeza. Ojos verdes como los suyos y sonrisa puramente maníaca.

-Hugo -manifestó con un nudo en la garganta. El otro elevó aún más la comisura de su boca.

-Lamento no darte la mano, Hans -comunicó el otro con voz burlona-. Ya sabes, tengo ambas muy bien ocupadas -Hans asintió, sin ser capaz de comportarse en forma defensiva.

Hugo sostenía a Elsa con un brazo, mientras su mano apuntaba su cabeza con una pistola de tiro.

-¿Qué me dices, _hermanito_?, ¿te interesaría intercambiar tu lugar con el de tu linda esposa?

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Vaya, vaya, ¡alce la mano quien se esperaba esto! jejejje, soy un poco cruel xD**

**¿Cuánto podrán esperar para saber qué ocurrirá? Si me lo dicen lo consideraré, en verdad ;), la verdad que ya no sé ni qué decir, sólo que el próximo ya es el final, ¿alguna idea que tengan?**

**¡Oh!, ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo ya 2,000 palabras del OS que sigue en "UMUO", estoy pensando en concluirlo en unos moments, para subirlo, se retrasó mucho su escritura, pero no me he olvidado de ese fic xD, crucemos los dedos para que Diciembre llegue sin problemas, ¡pero rayos!, justamente este ciclo escolar tengo una de esas profesoras con las que no te quieres ni cruzar, no tengo creeencia de la cual hablarles, pero me sirven las plegarias para mí y mis compañeros T-T**

**Bueno, bueno, me desvié, es solo que luego les diré sobre el que sigue y mejor les dejo en ascuas *risa malvada*.**

**Muy bien, reviews...**

**F: ¡Oh, muchas gracias! La verdad es que me preocupaba exagerar demasiado la cursilería, luego me reprocho cada tontería romántica que se me llega a ocurrir :3, agradezco mucho el comentario.**

**e: ¡Únete al enfermizo grupo que ama el Helsa! -ejem, eso suena mal-. Allí tienes un pequeño esbozo de su unión, quizá sea en otro fic donde me anime a hacer una ceremonia en todo el sentido de la palabra. Gracias por pasar y comentar.**

**En fin, hasta aquí llego si quiero aprovechar para DIGNARME a responder reviews y concluir mi OS,**

**Nos vemos en el próximo, cuídense mucho, coman frutas y verduras -y chocolate *babas*-.**

**Un enorme abrazo,**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: El único consuelo que me queda, es que hayan creado una historia muy bonita. Lo que reconozcan no tiene mi nombre plasmado.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias: **Post-Frozen. Espérense cualquier cosa de mí.

**Respuestas a reviews...**

**F: ¡Caray!, mal augurio tantas caritas xD**

**Guest: Jajaja, reconozco esa frustración de no expresar como es debido los insultos (ya sabes, las malas palabras que no permite el FF)**

**ws: Jejeje, realmente así debe ser para que el Helsa triunfe :3**

* * *

**Indulto**

_Donde finalmente te perdonas_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Elsa le miraba con ojos desorbitados, aunque estaba perfectamente consciente que ella se sentía impotente por no valerse de sus poderes para escapar de esa situación. Sus orbes azules estaban fijos en los suyos, compartiendo un mensaje silencioso, en que consideraban las opciones que tenían y las descartaban sin demora.

Lo primero que debía hacer era asegurarse que Hugo liberaría a su esposa.

-¿Realmente la soltarás, Hugo? -cuestionó tratándose de mostrarse calmado, desviando su vista de Elsa y posándola en quien fuera rey de las Islas del Sur, que lucía con aspecto desgarbado. Sus ropas se veían viejas, aunque no tenían alguna huella de suciedad o rotura, que pudieran significar vivía en la completa penuria-. Si me entrego, ¿la soltarás?

-No lo sé -respondió el castaño, con malicia, haciéndose el interesante-. Dímelo tú, ya que parecías ser muy bueno conociendo a los demás, aunque nunca te percataste de las cartas que te hacía llegar -así que había sido él, Hugo soltó una carcajada que sonó espantosa-. No lo sé -repitió-, ¿quieres que la suelte? -ofreció acariciando el cabello de Elsa con la punta de la pistola.

El estómago de Hans se revolvió, tenía que posar sus manos en ese malnacido y retorcerlo por hacerle eso a su esposa.

-Claro que quieres que la suelte -contestó Hugo, sonriendo de lado-. Por supuesto que quieres, ¿o no te parecería bien matarla y quedarte con el trono para ti solo? -sugirió enarcando una ceja-. ¡Espera! -exclamó y dejó escapar una risa maquiavélica-. Ya no quieres eso… después de todo, _desechaste_ el reinado de las Islas del Sur, ¡como un imbécil!, ¡eres un estúpido!, ¡¿qué te ocurría?!, ¡tenías el maldito título de vuelta y lo hiciste a un lado!, ¡POR ESTO! -sin siquiera señalarlo, Hans supo que se refería a Arendelle y todo lo demás-, ¿cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido, _hermanito_?

-Yo… no estaba a gusto allí -expresó con sinceridad, pensando en las formas en que podían librarse del castaño, no traía consigo algún arma, sólo dependía de sus manos, y frente a una pistola, la balanza se inclinaba desfavorablemente para él.

-¡¿NO ESTABAS A GUSTO?! -Hugo rió y Hans sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, pensando que alguna vez él se comportó de manera alocada, sólo por un título-. Pero, te preguntarás -el tono de voz cambió a uno completamente aplacado, demostrando su locura-. ¿Cómo es que estoy vivo? -asintió, en realidad quería saberlo, las personas que vieron por última vez a los miembros de la familia de Hugo, dijeron que él y los otros ascendieron al carruaje-. ¡Pregúntamelo! -ordenó el castaño.

-¿Cómo es que estás vivo? -preguntó, sus ojos volviendo a los de Elsa, que movió los labios diciendo que estaba bien. Dio un paso.

-Unos _hombres de confianza_ hicieron de mi conocimiento que ocurriría una emboscada y me bajé del carruaje unos metros antes de llegar al lugar que seríamos sitiados, ellos me ocultaron -Hans y Elsa abrieron sus ojos, incrédulos. Hugo rió al ver la expresión de su cara, pues la de ella no era muy visible.

-Hugo, ¿permitiste que tu esposa e hijas murieran? -inquirió con temor por Elsa, solamente quería confirmar sus sospechas, seguramente a Hugo no le importó lo que ocurriera con los otros y, si no lo había hecho, lo más probable es que su esposa estuviera en mayor peligro del que ya creía.

El castaño fingió melancolía. Sus cambios de humor eran aterradores.

-Fue una lástima, en verdad -suspiró y después sonrió ampliamente, mostrando su dentadura-. Escuchar sus gritos fue fastidioso -manifestó riendo-, y el olor nauseabundo. Mi esposa me estorbaba, al igual que todas esas mocosas que no servían para nada. ¡La estúpida no pudo darme varones! -completó, sin disminuir el agarre que tenía en Elsa-. ¿Alguna vez pensaste que me importaron? -tuvo el descaro de preguntar-. Sí que resultaste ser un ingenuo, _hermanito_. Sólo las tenía para guardar las apariencias -Hugo se encogió de hombros.

"¿Estoy en verdad emparentado con eso?", no pudo más que preguntarse. En verdad él había logrado frenarse, contrario a Hugo, y se daba cuenta que eso era lo más importante. Ya no estaba dispuesto a cometer alguna atrocidad, no más, podía continuar. Ya podía continuar sin la enorme carga. Si antes tenía dudas, ahora, viendo a Hugo actuando así, habían desaparecido. Exhaló con fuerza.

-¿Te arrepientes de alguno de los actos cometidos? -preguntó en tono suave, más que para hacer conversación, cuando había silencio, parecía que podía ser cortado con un cuchillo.

-¿Tú lo haces, _pequeño Hans_? -devolvió a quien alguna vez llamó _hermano_. -¿Estás arrepentido de lo que hiciste?

-Sí, Hugo -admitió con firmeza, sin dejarse intimidar-. Ya saldé mi deuda, con todos y conmigo.

-Patético -Hugo bufó-. Te echaste a perder, Hans, pudiste haber obtenido lo que querías. Yo no siento nada más que odio, por ti y por todos esos imbéciles que creían podían derrotarme.

-Comprendo, ¿y por qué estás aquí, Hugo? -avanzó otro paso, aún sin que el otro se percatara de su movimiento, inmerso en su discurso.

-¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡Por ti, estúpido! ¡Todo es tu culpa! -acusó, por primera vez disminuyendo la presión con que sostenía a Elsa-. ¡Primero llegas y tomas mi puesto! ¡Y después arruinas todo lo que logré y le das lo que era mío a un simple plebeyo! Yo iba a mantenerme oculto hasta que se apaciguara la situación con los imbéciles habitantes, y después iba a volver a mi trono, ¡¿me entiendes?! MI trono. ¡Pero ya no es mío por tu culpa Hans!, ¡¿estás contento?! ¡Y luego… ¡Y luego vienes aquí y obtienes otra oportunidad para ser rey!, ¡arruinaste mis oportunidades, es justo que yo lo haga con las tuyas! -mientras hablaba, Hans se había aproximado otros pasos, poco a poco, ganando terreno.

Hugo estaba completamente loco, por una simple corona. Tanto como alguna vez lo estuvo él.

-¡Es justo que me vengue de ti! -espetó el castaño, escupiendo con fuerza-. ¡Ojalá y hubieras muerto cuando te mandé a la calle como a un perro!, ¡para que terminaras estorbándome también por eso! -Hans llevó las manos a su cabello, frustrado. -Te mataré y me quedaré con tu linda esposa y su reino, tendré los herederos que la otra no me dio y luego ella morirá y podrá hacerte compañía -Elsa se encogió visiblemente al sentir que el castaño se la decía muy cerca de su cuello.

Hans vio rojo y empuñó sus manos, si tan solo la pistola no estuviera tan cerca de ella. Observó con fijeza a Elsa y ella le dijo con sus labios que no podía congelarlo, no podía utilizar sus poderes, que ya lo había intentado.

-O tal vez la mate primero y tú sufras, ¿qué es mejor?

Casi grita de la frustración.

-Hugo -llamó y el otro enarcó una ceja-. Si quieres casarte con ella, hazlo, pero antes tienes que matarme, ¿no es así? -ignoró la queja de Elsa, que hasta ese momento permaneció callada. Debía lograr que la soltara, no importaba otra cosa-. Cambiamos de lugares, ella por mí, ¿no te causará satisfacción dispararme estando tan cerca? Que veas mi sangre derramar y que compruebes mi muerte -continuó su avance hasta sólo estar separados por un par de metros, por una distancia mínima. Con sus labios indicó un "Te amo" a Elsa, esperando que todo resultara como esperaba, la idea de dejarla con ese cerdo le retorcía las entrañas.

-¿Tanto te importa la _linda rubiecita_, _hermanito_? -su tono despectivo ya estaba hartándole, mucho más cuando se refería así a Elsa.

-Ambos sabemos que sí -se aventuró a decir, no pretendía fingir que la odiaba, para que después todo se saliera de control-. Apúntame y libérala a ella.

La sonrisa de Hugo erizó todo su cuerpo, lo vio soltar a Elsa con suavidad, aunque su pistola seguía apuntando su cabeza. Permitió que ella se alejara un paso a la vez, cualquier movimiento en falso significaba que algo malo podía ocurrirle.

Cuando ella estaba a una distancia prudencial, decidió que no había oportunidad mejor para actuar.

-¡Atrás! -exclamó tomando de sorpresa a Hugo, llegando hasta sostener la mano que preferiblemente apuntaba a él. Logró que el brazo de Hugo se dirigiera hacia el sur, y de reojo vio al guardia, desaparecido hasta entonces, con un arco en mano, cuya flecha apuntaba al castaño.

Forcejeó con Hugo para mantenerlo inmovilizado y reconoció los dos sonidos que siguieron.

La flecha y el disparo.

* * *

Tras seguir la instrucción de Hans, Elsa observó con impotencia la lucha entre los dos hermanos, furiosa por no tener la oportunidad de recurrir a sus poderes, como en todo lo que llevaba de embarazo.

Una parte suya se alegró al ver llegar a Grim, dispuesto a socorrer a su esposo. Pidió a una fuerza divina que todo terminara.

Hans y Hugo tenían una pelea pareja, lo que el joven contaba de agilidad, el viejo superaba en experiencia, y Grim debía lanzar la flecha hasta que fuera el momento preciso. No pudo distinguir los movimientos que los combatientes hacían, desde su perspectiva no podía decir si las manos de uno sostenían el arma o si eran las del otro. La desesperación le carcomía, tenían que detener a Hugo.

Escuchaba los jadeos y ladridos de ambos hombres, luchando para ser el ganador del combate, cada uno haciéndolo por sus propios intereses.

Su corazón brincó al escuchar el disparo.

-¡Hans! -gritó, corriendo hacia las dos figuras que caían al pasto. Ignoró al castaño, con una flecha incrustada en la vena de su garganta, y se acuclilló junto al pelirrojo, que estaba de costado. -¡Hans! -Grim se aproximó con rapidez y le ayudó a mover el cuerpo de su esposo-. ¡Hans! -exclamó al ver la herida en su pecho, muy cerca del corazón.

Grim se despojó de su chaqueta y presionó el orificio del que brotaba el líquido rojo.

-Hans -llamó de nuevo-. ¡Grim ve por ayuda! -ordenó histérica, mientras sus manos temblorosas presionaban el tórax del pelirrojo-. Hans -repitió y lo vio levantar los párpados, encontrándose con sus ojos verdes, acuosos, como los suyos.

No se percató en qué momento comenzó a llorar.

-Hans, por favor. Aguanta -rogó e hipó-. Te… lo suplico -sollozó con fuerza, sintiendo la prenda humedecerse con rapidez.

-El… sa -musitó Hans con dificultad.

-No… gas…gastes fuer…zas -dijo a como le permitió el llanto-. Por favor… Hans. No mueras.

Su vida se le estaba yendo de entre las manos, y ella sólo podía sollozar.

-Es… mi… paa…ga por…loque… hice -miró a Hans a los ojos. La sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones, la prenda no resultaba muy fructífera.

-¿Toda…vía piensas… así?, ¿te…culpas? -preguntó entrecortadamente, utilizando su mano izquierda para acariciar su rostro, aunque le estaba dejando la sangre que había en sus dedos. No quería creer que él seguía con esa inmensa carga sobre sus hombros, mucho tiempo atrás todo rencor fue eliminado por las personas a quienes dañó, ni siquiera recordaban lo que había hecho una vez.

-Nooo… deeejé de… hacer…lo haceun… tiem…pooo, medi cuen…ta queno podiiia te…nerte ami…lado y…des…per…per…dici…ar ti…tiem…pooo culpán…dome. Tú… ereees… lo… meeejoor… pasaa…do enla viiida…daa. Looo meeejor. Vol…vee…ve…ría aaaa vi…virla… otravez, para… ee…estaaar… co…contigo.

-No intentes hablar -pidió, notando cómo perdía fuerzas cada vez más, y no llegaba nadie a ayudarles.

-Yaaa…eestoooy…paz…conmiiigooo. Viiiví… para… daaar…te miii viiidaaaa…

-Hans, no, no, no te despidas -suplicó, tomando su rostro entre sus manos-. Nuestro… bebé…

-El…Elsaaa…teamo… losam…ooo -su mano izquierda llegó a su mejilla, y la sintió tan fría como la de ella.

-Por favor… por favor -repitió indefinidamente, besando su rostro. Hans tosió.

Sintió una punzada en su pecho al ver un hilo de sangre ser expulsado de su boca.

-No…me…abandones -susurró, ocultando su rostro en su cuello-. No… Hans… no…nos…hagas…esto… soporta por favor. Yo…también…te amo… No te vayas… -la mano de Hans cayó y ella la apretó con fuerzas, buscando un signo de vida, un pequeño movimiento-. ¡Hans! -llamó, colocando su mano sobre su pecho, para sentir los latidos en que muchas veces apoyó su cabeza.

Lo encontró vacío.

Escuchó una conmoción a sus espaldas y se sintió separada de Hans. Se removió con fuerza.

-¡No! -exclamó, pero los brazos sujetándola no cedieron-. ¡Suéltame! -gritó al voltear, encontrándose con el rostro de Kristoff-. ¡Déjame estar con él!

-Elsa, piensa en tu bebé -asimiló sus palabras y dejó de moverse, aunque no de preocuparse.

-Por favor -dijo en voz baja y su cuñado le soltó. Gateó hasta el cuerpo de Hans, observando al doctor revisarle. Hubo un no sé qué en su postura que le advirtió ocurría algo.

-Su Majestad…

-No -interrumpió, llevando sus manos hasta el rostro de su esposo-. No, él no. No lo diga, es mentira.

-Su Majestad, lo lamento… ha fallecido -comunicó el doctor en tono lastimero.

-No, no es cierto -musitó moviendo su cabeza-. No mientas… No, Hans… no… -tomó las solapas de la camisa del pelirrojo y lo zarandeó-. Despierta, por favor… Hans… estoy aquí… contigo, no te vayas… no nos dejes.

Hans no podía estar muerto, ¿qué iba a hacer sin él?, ¿no le importaba su bebé?, él no podía abandonarles. Sólo era una pesadilla y pronto iba a despertar, recostada en la cama y con él abrazándole fuertemente, protegiéndola.

-Hans, despierta… por favor -acarició su rostro, besando su frente fría, un frío con el que no le gustaba lidiar-. Regresa… -susurró colocando su cara sobre su pecho, recostándose con lentitud-. Hans… te lo ruego -pidió después de un fuerte sollozo, presionando su mano en el lugar donde se ubicaba su corazón.

Sus lágrimas aumentaron cuando no sintió algún latido. Él no podía estar muerto, no, no podía.

Sintió algo líquido en su mano y alzó su rostro, su mirada nublada se enfocó en el cielo oscuro, en sintonía con el dolor que sentía, que le desgarraba por dentro. Su amigo, su esposo, se había ido, le había abandonado. No le importó dejarla. A ella y a su bebé.

-Hans, por favor -susurró, sintiendo que alguien le tomaba en brazos con delicadeza, apartándola del cuerpo que yacía sin vida.

Una a una, las primeras gotas de lluvia de octubre cayeron.

.

.

.

* * *

**HoeLittleDuck**

***la autora huye atemorizada extendiendo su bandera blanca***


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: El único consuelo que me queda, es que hayan creado una historia muy bonita. Lo que reconozcan no tiene mi nombre plasmado.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias: **Post-Frozen. Espérense cualquier cosa de mí.

* * *

**Indulto**

**(Epílogo)**

_Donde la vida continúa_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Elsa observó con detenimiento el retrato de Hans y ella, pintado un mes después de su boda. Detalló las facciones del pelirrojo ataviado en un traje real azul, con condecoraciones de Arendelle.

Sus ojos verdes brillantes, sus pecas, esas patillas alargadas que estuvieron muy a la moda en ese entonces, la falsa sonrisa engreída en su rostro, mientras miraba al pintor y la sostenía a ella por la cintura. Parpadeó cuando sus ojos se tornaron acuosos, y se vio en la imagen, resplandeciente de felicidad, ajena a las vicisitudes de meses más tarde. Habían durado tan poco tiempo juntos.

Pero los habían aprovechado al máximo.

Sonrió con melancolía y se aproximó a las puertas del vidrio que llevaban al balcón, para mirar a las personas que atravesaban la entrada del castillo, tal como lo hizo el día de su coronación. Sólo que ahora estaban a finales de otoño y no en pleno verano.

Volteó al escuchar que la puerta se abría, encontrándose con la figura de Georg, apoyado en el marco.

Él estaba próximo a la adolescencia, pronto cumpliría sus doce años, y quizá luciría más como su padre. Ahora los Andersen vivían en Arendelle, en una casa en el pueblo, muy cerca de ellos. Su tiempo en el Nuevo Continente había sido corto y, tras pensarlo, decidieron hacerle compañía en el lugar que traía muchos recuerdos de Hans, con las personas que más le hacían tenerlo presente.

-Tía Elsa, todo está listo -anunció él sonriendo, pues era el bautizo de su pequeña hermana Elizabeth-. La ceremonia está a punto de comenzar -asintió y dirigió una última mirada al retrato, como lo hacía cuando visitaba esa habitación, a pesar de los años transcurridos. Lo haría hasta el día en que ya no fuera tan ágil como para trasladarse allí, cuando supiera que ya estuviera cerca a reunirse con él.

-Vamos entonces, Georg. ¿Dónde está Emerald? -dijo, refiriéndose a su pequeña niña. La personita que mayor fuerza le daba día tras día, a pesar que temió perderla como lo hizo con Hans, en los meses que siguieron a su muerte.

-Recogiendo flores con Olaf, para dármelas -respondió sonrojado el ojiazul, revolviendo sus cabellos castaños, incómodo. Desde hacía unos meses, su hija tenía un ligero enamoramiento por el chico, porque éste último era quien convivía mucho con ella. Protegiéndola y cuidándola.

No obstante, era curioso que no la tratara como una prima, pese a dirigirse a ella misma como 'tía'. No quería pensar que las tiernas palabras de Georg, "_me casaré con ella_", pronunciadas al conocerla, cuando tenía siete, se cumplirían.

De cualquier forma, Emerald sólo era una chiquilla y parte la atención de Georg había disminuido tras el nacimiento de su hermanita. Ahora su pequeña quería recuperar a su 'príncipe'. Todavía restaba mucho tiempo en que tuviera que preocuparse porque apartaran a su hija de ella.

Rió negando y juntos se encaminaron a la capilla.

* * *

Sostuvo en brazos a su ahijada, recordando lo que era tener un bebé en brazos. Tras el último embarazo de Anna, tres años atrás, ya no había más retoños en la cercanía.

Acarició con ternura el rostro de la pequeña Lizzie, pensando en los momentos que vivió con su hija al nacer. Tenía tanto temor porque alguien se acercara, por hacerle daño con sus poderes, por no ser capaz de cuidarla como era debido. Seguía dolida por la pérdida de su esposo y fue un martirio tener que separarse de su bebé un solo instante.

Quiso protegerla de todos, porque no veía su vida sin el único pedacito que le quedaba de ella y Hans.

Sufrió los primeros meses, pero, eventualmente, salió adelante. Con la ayuda de sus seres queridos. Principalmente de esa diminuta criatura que tanto amaba. Cada risa, cada palabra, cada gesto, todo le había hecho querer seguir viviendo, porque no debía dejarla desamparada. Así Hans lo habría querido.

Seguía extrañando la presencia de su esposo, más que nada estar entre sus brazos, escuchar su voz, sus consejos, sus besos.

La herida por su partida seguía, pero ya no como antes. El viejo Birdy había dejado de nombrarle continuamente, ya no era incómodo pronunciar su nombre en una conversación con ella, ya podía reír con la mención de los sucesos del pasado.

Hans ya no estaba presente físicamente, seguía en su memoria y en la de los que le querían. Sólo quedaban los recuerdos. Bellos. Y una persona que hacía que dejó su huella. Su pequeña Emerald.

Sólo habían transcurrido cinco años, y con fortaleza enfrentaría los próximos.

Sintió que tiraban levemente de la manga de su vestido. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos verdes de su hija, vivo retrato de su padre. Cabello castaño rojizo con destellos rubios, pequeñas pecas en sus pómulos, una naricita respingada.

Colocó su mano sobre la cabellera larga de Emerald y juntas caminaron hasta la banca de piedra del jardín, ella resguardando a la bebé del frío con la manta, pues ni ella o su hija tenían problemas con él.

Los ojos de su hija se enfocaron en la pequeña Elizabeth, nacida precisamente cinco años después de la muerte de Hans, exactamente el mismo día.

-Mami, ¿papi va a cuidar de Lizzie como lo hace con todos nosotros?, ¿cómo lo hacen los abuelos Idun y Adgar? -preguntó su hija con voz suave y la inocencia de una niña de cuatro años, siempre cuidando de los otros. Preocupándose por todo el mundo.

Se inclinó y besó la cabeza de Emerald, mientras ella le abrazaba con fuerza con sus diminutos brazos.

-¿Tú qué crees, corazón? -murmuró cerca de su oído. Ella se separó y esbozó una sonrisa engreída, que le recordó demasiado a su difunto esposo.

-Papi siempre estará cuidándonos -manifestó con firmeza, extendiendo su brazo y dejando escapar un brillo azul.

Emerald se levantó para abrazar a Olaf, que salía a disfrutar de la nevada, junto a los demás invitados al bautizo.

Devolvió a Lizzie a su madre, mientras su hija y sobrinos jugaban en la nieve. Volteó a su derecha cuando sintió a alguien aproximarse, era Henrich Westerguard, que arribó en la mañana con su familia, de improviso.

-¿Fue feliz? -susurró el mayor de los Westerguard restantes, el único que volvió al saber el destino de su familia, aún cinco años más tarde-. Después de todo, ¿lo fue? -quizá Hans fue tan pequeño cuando este hermano partió, porque su carácter y palabras demostraban que era diferente a los otros.

-Obtuvo tanta felicidad como la que dio -musitó siguiendo a su bebé con la mirada, Emerald realizaba círculos y su vestido azul parecía un borrón en medio de la pequeña nevada-. Lo extraño y sé que, dondequiera que esté, algún día me reuniré con él, cuando sea el momento. Hasta entonces, mi vida aquí continúa, con todos ellos-. Hizo una breve pausa y suspiró, mirando al único Westerguard que sí habría sido un verdadero cuñado. -Henrich, todo ocurrió por una razón, y hasta el día de hoy agradezco haberlo conocido.

-Y sé que fuiste lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado -concluyó el pelirrojo, con la vista fija en el cielo.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola**

**¡He regresado! -pero eso no significa que su odio hacia mí haya disminuido :(-.**

**Supongo que no esperaban que así fuera el final, pero ¡ése es el factor sorpresa!, ya tenía planeado que así concluyera la historia, me dije que debía ser el turno de Hans, leyendo otras de mis historias sabrán el porqué.**

**Espero que con el fic pudiera resaltar algunos puntos importantes para que le perdonaran (y también mezclar el Helsa, ¿por qué no?) y se perdonara. Hay miles de maneras de hacer un post-movie y quise intentar otra cosa jejeje, resaltando que un final completamente feliz sólo es de Disney (Anna y Eugene estarían muertos de no ser ese imperio que amamos xD).**

**Agradezco a quienes leyeron este fic y que me acompañan de principio a fin en las locuras que se meten en mi cabecita ;), aquí estoy para servirles, cualquier reclamo sean libres de dármelo (y posible compensación, también). Por supuesto, no olvido a quienes agregan a favs/follows, o dejan reviews. Igualmente están invitados a comentar :P**

**Por último, sigan el consejo del título, ¡la vida continúa! ¡Ya vendrán más Helsas por leer! (se los garantizo)**

**Un enorme abrazo Olaf (marca registrada), cuídense mucho y tengan una buena vida.**

**Ya saben, pásense por mi extensas historias si no se han animado ;)**

**HoeLittleDuck**


End file.
